


Вариации о тебе

by Clair_de_la_Lune



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reydar Month, Reydar Month 2017, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_de_la_Lune/pseuds/Clair_de_la_Lune
Summary: - Кто знает? - Люк с неуверенной улыбкой смотрит на Бена и Рей, пока те молчат, ошеломленно переваривая услышанное. - Возможно, вы двое даже научитесь ладить друг с другом. Верно, Лея?- Это будет как пожар, - генерал невозмутима. - Крики, пламя, люди в ужасе бегут в укрытия...- В самом деле, - голубые глаза Люка сверкнули. - Выживших может и не быть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).
  * A translation of [variations on a theme of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898043) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> Итак, вот, наконец, и он - мой запоздалый вклад в "Месяц Рейдар" для Reylo Fanfiction Anthology. Небольшое пояснение: когда Адам Драйвер вел SNL, одним из скетчей был "выпуск" передачи "Босс под прикрытием", в котором Кайло Рен притворялся Мэттом, техником на базе "Старкиллер". Учитывая это, нет необходимости пояснять, что этот фик куда более "легкий", нежели то, что я пишу обычно. И хотя здесь есть немного ангста (потому я - это я), вероятно, эта история наиболее близка к романтической комедии из всего, что я когда-либо писала. Надеюсь, вам понравится!  
> По правилам идеи для сюжета берутся вот с этой [доски для бинго](https://68.media.tumblr.com/01ffc36d84f5804b2471b48b9dc9e3cd/tumblr_inline_ojulyjRqlW1rklksh_500.png). 
> 
> Комментарий переводчика: Один из самых смешных фанфиков о Рейло, что мне когда-либо встречались (таких всегда не хватает). Небольшая, но очень забавная история, обыгрывающая всеми любимый скетч. Кроме того, я не могла пройти мимо цитаты из Пратчетта)

\- Я _не стану_ этого делать! - на секунду Рей задумывается, не начать ли топать ногами, но решает, что это будет уже слишком. В конце концов, она не какой-нибудь испорченный ребенок - в отличие от некоторых других личностей, находящихся сейчас вместе с ней в кабинете Леи. - Я не отправлюсь шпионить в тылу врага вместе с... - _с ним_. 

\- У меня есть имя, знаешь ли, - коротко бросает Бен, глядя на нее сверху вниз. 

\- Да? Это которое? - немедленно огрызается она, любуясь, как его глаза превращаются в щелочки после ее реплики. 

\- Мэтт, вообще-то, - приглушенный голос прерывает их перепалку. Взгляды Рей и Бена обращаются к Люку, который внимательно изучает папку с их сфабрикованными личными досье. - Это "легенда" Бена для этой миссии. 

\- Его _соло_ -миссии, - подчеркивает Рей. Игра слов не слишком удачна, но неизбежна - как еще это можно назвать? Она поворачивается к Лее, которая все это время наблюдала за разворачивавшейся перед ней сценой с таким лицом, что можно было предположить, будто у нее вот-вот разразится приступ мигрени. Если подумать, именно такое выражение очень характерно для _Бена_. - Генерал, уж вы-то не можете считать это хорошей идеей. Мы же поубиваем друг друга.

Лея вздохнула.  
\- К сожалению, Рей, все хорошие идеи мы уже исчерпали. Даже сейчас, пока мы разговариваем, Звездная кузница продолжает штамповать корабли, дроидов и прочие военные материалы десятками, сотнями. Мы обязаны что-то с этим сделать, если надеемся разбить Первый Орден. 

\- С достаточным количеством бомбардировщиков и истребителей..., - начинает Рей, но генерал предупреждающе поднимает руку, пресекая любые споры.  
\- Даже если флот Сопротивления каким-то чудом сможет прорваться сквозь блокаду системы Лехон, у нас не хватит человеческих ресурсов и боеприпасов для нападения такого масштаба, - поясняет Лея. - Это должно быть работой изнутри. 

\- И как именно вы предлагаете мне и девчонке уничтожить целую верфь? - вопрошает Бен. - Нет, не просто верфь - _Звездную кузницу Раката?_  
\- Чтобы это узнать, вы и отправляетесь работать под прикрытием, - несмотря на его невозмутимый вид, Рей не покидает подозрение, что Люк чересчур наслаждается происходящим. В то время как у племянника присутствие в Силе все сильнее потрескивает от раздражения, у дяди оно разгорается все ярче - и уже от удовольствия. - Выдавая себя за членов команды, вы соберете достаточно сведений о системе, чтобы ее саботировать. Рей, твои технические познания определенно окажутся бесценны. Тоже самое справедливо и для Бена с его... _осведомленностью_ с протоколами Первого Ордена и навыками манипулирования чужим разумом. 

\- Мы заметили, что, несмотря на ваши разногласия, вы двое очень хорошо работаете вместе, когда нет иного выхода. Кроме того, неоценим тот факт, что у вас двоих есть мгновенный, непроницаемый для посторонних канал связи, - добавляет Лея. - _Да_ , Бен, на этот раз все щиты опустить - я вынуждена на этом настаивать. 

\- Кто знает? - Люк с неуверенной улыбкой смотрит на Бена и Рей, пока те молчат, ошеломленно переваривая услышанное. - Возможно, вы даже научитесь ладить друг с другом. Да, Лея?

\- Это будет как пожар, - генерал невозмутима. - Крики, пламя, люди в ужасе бегут в укрытия...

\- В самом деле, - голубые глаза Люка сверкнули. - Выживших может и не быть.

Бен приподнимает одну бровь.  
\- Учитывая то, какое поручение вы нам даете, чувство юмора у вас мрачноватое, не находите?

\- По крайней мере у них _есть_ чувство юмора, - пробормотала Рей себе под нос. - Еще одно доказательство того, что относиться к себе слишком серьезно вредно для мозгов.

\- Возможно, если бы ты говорила чуть громче, я бы смог тебя услышать без необходимости наклоняться, - ерничает он.  
Рей сжимает руки в кулаки:  
\- Мой рост выше среднего для женщины, ты, переросший _де-...!_

Лея отворачивается, качая головой:  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого.

*

 

Пристроившись на краю кровати в комнате Рей, Финн внимательно изучает скромное создание в очках, только что появившееся из освежителя.

\- Знаешь, с распущенными волосами ты выглядишь совсем иначе. 

\- Полагаю, в этом весь смысл, - Рей непроизвольно коснулась рукой своих светло-каштановых волос, свободно спадающих чуть ниже плеч, уже чувствуя себя совсем иначе. - Привет, меня зовут Кира, я с Корусанта. 

\- Привет, Кира с Корусанта, - подыгрывая отвечает Финн. - Как тебе Осариан-Роммамулский конфликт? Думаешь, Республика - ну, то, что от нее осталось, - вмешается?

\- А?

\- Я заметил, что члены Сопротивления, выросшие на Корусанте, много говорят о политике, - пояснил Финн. - Они ведь выходцы с Центральных миров, а это самое сердце правительства. Так что они очень небезразличны к этой теме. Мне пришлось прервать несколько весьма оживленных споров, прежде чем те успели перерасти в полноценные свары. 

Рей застонала:  
\- Я _ничего_ не смыслю в политике!

\- Ну, у тебя есть Р-... Бен. Он может дать тебе информацию через эту..., - Финн помахал рукой возле своей головы, -... эту штуку. 

\- Это называется Узы Силы, - на "автомате" поправляет она. - И это все его вина. 

Финн согласно кивает, готовый поддержать, как и всегда:  
\- Да, конечно. Но в этой операции очень пригодится. 

\- Почему я не могу отправиться с тобой вместо него? - стенает она.  
\- Потому что я нужен им для укрепления защиты на северном фронте, - он ободряюще похлопывает ее по руке. Прошло уже три года с уничтожения Хоснианской системы, и они больше не переживают, провожая друг друга в опасные миссии. К этому привыкаешь спустя время - приходится, иначе постоянное беспокойство сведет тебя с ума. - Ты и понять не успеешь, как все уже закончится.

Рей фыркает.  
\- Сомневаюсь. 

*

 

Она подходит к комнате Бена - под взмахом ее руки двери распахиваются. Вход защищен паролем, но недавно она научилась манипулировать электроникой с помощью Силы, и теперь пользовалась любой возможностью, чтобы попрактиковаться. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это способность Темной Стороны? - доносится голос Бена из освежителя. - _"Мечу-дэру"._ Была придумана ситхами во времена Старой Республики. 

\- Просто это то, в чем я хороша, - упрямо настаивает она. - Давай, выходи, посмотрим на твою маскировку, - если уж ей _придется_ это делать, она хотя бы повеселится в процессе.

Его присутствие в Силе колеблется в нерешительности.  
\- Возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Нам уезжать через пять часов. 

Когда из-за двери не следует никакого ответа, она направляется к освежителю с намерением просто вломиться внутрь. Однако Бен выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выйти, и внезапно они оказываются почти нос к носу - ее лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от его груди. 

Рей ошеломленно моргает. Как и на ней самой, на нем мешковатая рабочая роба и нелепо огромные очки, _но..._ на резких чертах его лица квадратная серебристая оправа вы глядит не так ужасно, как _должна бы_. Очки подчеркивают печальное выражение его глаз и "уравновешивают" угловатые черты. Правая половина лица выглядит непривычно гладкой. 

\- Синтетическая кожа, - бормочет он в ответ на ее взгляд. - Слишком заметный шрам. Привлекал бы больше внимания, чем нужно.  
\- Знаю. Да. Умно, - и нет, она не чувствует, не чувствует странную печаль, как если бы потеряла нечто важное.  
\- Это был не мой выбор - требование разведывательного отдела.  
Крифф, он говорит так, как будто _извиняется_ \- от этого неясное чувство опустошенности только усиливается. Она поспешно отводит взгляд от его щеки, поднимая глаза выше, и -...

\- Я знаю, что этот парик ужасен, - рычит Бен, глядя, как она сгибается пополам, сотрясаясь от хохота. - Прекрати _смеяться...!_

*

 

Они прибывают на Фондор на закате - индустриальный мир встречает их удушливым влажным воздухом и мерцанием галогенового света. Их неприметный легкий крейсер маневрирует между бескрайними верфями и сухими доками, которые реют над поверхностью планеты-мегаполиса, словно орбитальные кольца из проводов и дюрастали. 

Влажный воздух насыщен копотью и сажей, и Рей прикрывает нижнюю часть лица шарфом, чтобы предотвратить попадание дисперсных частиц в легкие. Бен идет чуть впереди нее, его широкая фигура прокладывает путь по узким улицам, заполненным строительными рабочими и дроидами. Ему это дается труднее, чем обычно, поскольку никто не спешит убраться у него с дороги: либо жители Фондора сделаны из куда более крепкого материала, чем простые смертные, либо блондинистый парик действительно выглядит _настолько_ нелепо, что позволяет игнорировать почти два метра весьма устрашающих мышц. Они оба пока еще не отключили свои ментальные щиты, но Рей ощущает покалывание его раздражения через Силу. К тому времени, когда они находят гостиницу со свободными номерами, его энергетическое присутствие становится совсем мрачным - и густым, словно простокваша. 

\- Что _значит_ "есть только одна комната"? - кулаки Бена крепко стиснуты, словно он готов собственными руками придушить миниатюрного, покрытого серыми перьями мрлсси, стоящего на ресепшн.

Однако владелец гостиницы не впечатлен.  
\- Это значит именно то, что значит, инопланетянин, - отвечает он скрипучим голосом, напоминающим Рей крики падальщиков. - Бери или уходи. 

Рей делает шаг вперед, оттесняя Бена в сторону.  
\- Мы берем, - отвечает она, выкладывая на стойку нужную сумму кредитов. Это было долгое путешествие - по Хайдианскому Пути, через Судостроительную гипертрассу, и сейчас ей хочется лишь проспать до самого утра. На этот момент ее уже не слишком заботит, _с кем_ ей придется делить комнату. 

\- Наверху, последняя дверь налево, - мрлсси протягивает им ключ-карту в своих длинных, крючковатых пальцах. - И если вам нужен горячий ужин, мы подаем лучшую кашиикскую похлебку за пределами юго-западного квадранта. 

\- Это уж мне судить, - рычит Бен, удаляясь в направлении обеденной зоны.

\- Просто очаровашка, - сухо прокомментировал хозяин гостиницы. - Не знаю, что вы в нем нашли.  
\- Скажем, я неравнодушна к блондинам, - ворчит Рей. Она убирает ключ в карман и идет вслед за Беном, сопровождаемая хриплым смехом мрлсси.

Это была жалкая, захудалая гостиница, обслуживающая в основном контрабандистов, инопланетян и людей, которые - как, впрочем, и _Кира с Корусанта_ , и _Мэтт с Кореллии_ \- надеялись назавтра оказаться в числе служащих, завербованных Первым Орденом для работы на борту легендарной Звездной кузницы. Как только Армитадж Хакс уменьшил республиканский флот раз этак в 10, Фондор и прочие планеты системы Тапани быстро вспомнили о своих симпатиях к Империи, беспрепятственно позволив войскам Сноука шнырять, где тем только вздумается. Это весьма беспокоило Лею, поскольку месторасположение Фондора делало его стратегическим аванпостом для возможного нападения на планеты Центральной системы. 

Бен и Рей занимают угловой столик, и весь вечер стараются лишний раз не поднимать взгляд от стола. 

Кашиикская похлебка, которую принес обслуживающий дроид, была ароматной, наваристой и пряной, и Рей со смаком отправляла в рот полные ложки обжигающе горячего варева.  
Однако вскоре она заметила взгляд, каким Бен уставился на нее. Его очки соскользнули на самый кончик носа. 

\- Что? - спросила она с набитым ртом. Она так и не научилась проглатывать еду прежде, чем заговорит - и знала, что это всегда выводит его из себя. 

\- _Да быть того не может_ \- ты ведь не думаешь, что это вкусно?!

\- Я выросла, питаясь синтетическим мясом и сублимированным крахмалом, - напомнила она ему. - Я даже не знала, что такое приправы, пока не покинула Джакку. Так что, _конечно,_ для меня - это вкусно. 

На его лице мелькает чувство вины. Они частенько пререкались, но как только его остроумие проходило опасно близко от ее застарелых шрамов, он тут же постыдно сбегал, мучаясь едва ли не больше, чем она сама. 

\- Не слишком аутентично, вот и все, - пробормотал он, опустив глаза на свою едва тронутую похлебку.  
\- Кто сделал тебя экспертом в... ?  
\- Кашиикской кухне? - резко закончил он за нее.  
Это заставило ее умолкнуть. 

Чуи был вежлив - но так и не простил, и с течением времени вероятность того, что он когда-нибудь сможет это сделать, становилась все меньше. Для самой Рей боль утраты... не то, чтобы _притупилась_ \- это было неверное слово... Однако она ощущала куда меньшее удовлетворение, чем когда-то надеялась, видя - и чувствуя - как Бен Соло изо дня в день винит себя за смерть отца. 

Она молча заканчивает ужин, в то время как он апатично гоняет остатки рагу по своей тарелке. Он продолжает избегать ее взгляда и пока они поднимаются на второй этаж в свою комнату.

Дверь с шипением отъезжает в сторону, презентуя взору - во всем ее аскетичном великолепии - одинокую кровать у дальней стены. На сей раз его взгляд все же на секунду _обращается_ к ней, и, прежде чем он успевает отвернуться, кончики его ушей краснеют.  
\- Я могу лечь на полу.

\- Не глупи, - Рей плюхается на продавленный матрас, явно знавший лучшие дни, и начинает расшнуровывать ботинок. - Это всего на несколько часов, и нам обоим нужно быть завтра хорошо отдохнувшими.

\- Сомневаюсь, что проводить ночь, отвоевывая друг у друга место, можно классифицировать как "хороший отдых". 

\- Все равно лучше, чем пытаться устроиться поудобнее на жестком полу. Ты ведешь себя как та еще заноза в заднице, когда не выспишься - ты в курсе? - Похоже, он собирается продолжить спорить, и она разочарованно вздыхает. - Ладно, если тебе так уж невыносимо лежать рядом со мной в течение одной _криффовой_ ночи, _я_ лягу на пол -  
\- Нет, - торопливо произносит он. - Так не...  
\- Принято? - заканчивает она чуть более ехидно, чем нужно. 

В первый раз, когда он придержал для нее дверь, она непонимающе смотрела на него, пока С-3РО не отметил, как мило, что _мастер Бен_ не забыл свои уроки этикета.  
_"Ну и ну"_ , - огрызнулась она, когда он сделал это в следующий раз. - _"И где же были эти манеры, когда ты "вырубил" меня и пристегнул к креслу для допросов?"_ Тогда он побледнел - стал даже бледнее, чем обычно, - и больше никогда не делал этого снова.  
Ее по сей день раздражало чувство собственной вины за тот эпизод.

Он оскалился.  
\- Ты _не будешь_ спать на полу.  
\- Да? Ну тогда и ты тоже! - отрезала она, наконец теряя терпение.  
\- Ладно!  
\- _Ладно!_

Так они и оказались прижаты друг к другу на узкой кровати, которая с трудом вмещала одного человека, не говоря уже о двух. Их очки и его ужасный парик лежат на прикроватной тумбочке, ботинки и верхняя одежда в беспорядке валяются на полу. Свернувшись на своем краю кровати в свободных брюках и фуфайке, ей становится не по себе от странной интимности, с которой их вещи вперемешку лежат рядом - она закрывает глаза. Длинные конечности Бена чуть что толкают ее, пока он пытается найти удобное положение - матрас дергается от каждого его движения.

Ее терпение окончательно испаряется, когда из-за его манипуляций она чуть не падает на пол со своего и без того не слишком удобного ложа. 

Рей со вздохом садится.  
\- Ты был прав, мы не сможем так спать, - недовольно признает она. - Я пойду на пол, и это окончательно - только подай мне одеяло...

Мускулистая рука обхватывает ее вокруг талии и резко тянет обратно на кровать. Она выдыхает от удивления, когда оказывается прижатой к широкой груди Бена. Его вытянутая рука оказывается у нее под головой вместо подушки, в то время как другая остается на ее талии - и это непривычное, и в тоже время странно успокаивающее ощущение. Он... _лежит с ней в обнимку_ : его ноги, чтобы не свисать с матраса, прижимаются к ее ногам, его сердце отбивает стаккато на ее спине.

\- Вот, - его губы касаются ее волос, когда он говорит, и его хриплый, неуверенный голос рокотом раздается в ушах. - _Теперь_ мы можем поспать? 

_Это ничего не значит,_ говорит себе Рей. _Это лишь решение проблемы, вот и все. Мы ведем себя практично._ Но почему, _почему_ она краснеет? Ее щеки полыхают жаром в и без того теплом и влажном ночном воздухе. И хотя в прикосновении его тела нет ничего непривычного, обычно оно было лишь кратковременным - во время спарринга, либо когда они прикрывали друг друга в битве или прятались в темных углах во время стэлс-операций. Но еще никогда вот так - в кровати, на незнакомой планете, где у нее никого, кроме него, перед началом, вероятно, самой действующей на нервы миссии в жизни. Все это делало вынужденное объятие более... мягким, что ли. Более значимым.

Спустя время Бен убирает руку с ее талии. Она рискует бросить взгляд через плечо - он прикрывает лицо рукой, но сквозь пальцы ей видно, как краска заливает его щеки. _Мы оба - просто идиоты _, думает Рей, телекинетически щелкая выключателем на стене, погружая комнату в темноту. То, что он тоже покраснел, почему-то ее успокаивает.__

____

____

Она засыпает, лежа к нему спиной, спрятав довольную улыбку в сгибе его вытянутой руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:
> 
> Квадраты, выпавшие на доске для этой главы: "искра", "очки", "только одна кровать".
> 
> [Звездная кузница](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0)
> 
>  [Система Лехон](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BD)
> 
> [Мечу-дэру](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D1%85%D1%83-%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%83)
> 
> [Синтетическая кожа](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B0)
> 
> [Фондор](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80)
> 
> [Мрлсси](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8)
> 
> [Хайдианский путь](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D1%8C)
> 
> [Сектор Тапани](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8)
> 
> Цитата о пожаре - из "Пирамид" Терри Пратчетта (просто не смогла удержаться!))


	2. Chapter 2

Череда настойчивых, пронзительных писков прорывается сквозь миллиард сонных облаков, окутывающих разум Рей. Она еще не проснулась до конца - ее мозг лишь осознает, что это был самый лучший, спокойный и глубокий сон за многие годы, и ей нужно продлить его как можно дольше. Все вокруг кажется таким теплым, мягким, безопасным. Какая-то часть ее сознания уже вновь начинает "отключаться", погружаясь в океан снов, однако писк не прекращается. Она протестующе стонет, прячась лицом в подушку, но вдруг ощущение тепла, окружающего ее тело, меняется - как если бы чья-то рука потянулась и сделала что-то, заставив источник звука умолкнуть. Вновь воцарилась благословенная тишина.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, и мужчина - кто бы он ни был - что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ, зарываясь носом в ее волосы. Она блаженно вздыхает от удовольствия, и, словно получив одобрение, теплые губы медленно начинают рисовать на ее обнаженной шее дорожку из неторопливых, сонных поцелуев. _Ох_ , это приятно. Она перекатилась на спину, чтобы дать им больше пространства, и выгнулась, когда широкая ладонь скользнула по ее животу. Поцелуи на шее не прекращаются ни на секунду, и постепенно ее сердцебиение начинает учащаться. Ладонь передвинулась вверх, секунду спустя переместились и губы - зубы нежно коснулись чувствительного места за ее ухом, в то время как длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ее правой груди. Рей блаженствует, одновременно ощущая умиротворение и восторг - уголек возбуждения внизу живота разгорается все сильнее с каждым неторопливым прикосновением. Ее глаза распахиваются сами собой, "впитывая" утренний свет, льющийся из окна и путающийся в темных волосах Бена...

Она закричала. А затем двинула ему коленом в солнечное сплетение. 

Бен резко дернулся назад - болезненный вопль повторился вновь, когда он со всего маху ударился о стену.   
\- Какого...?! - он непонимающе моргает, глядя, как она садится на кровати, скрещивая руки на груди. Наконец, до него доходит - его лицо вдруг разом сереет. Он торопливо подтягивает покрывало к бедрам, но поздно - она успела _увидеть_ , как весьма явное доказательство его возбуждения натягивает ткань мешковатых брюк. 

-Т-ты! Извращенец! - "выплевывает" Рей. Она выдергивает подушку, на которой он до этого спал, и бьет его - раз, два, три для острастки. - Лапать меня...! ...какая наглость...!

\- Ты, вообще-то, не жаловалась, - пропыхтел он, закрывая голову руками.

\- Я спала!

\- Я тоже!

Она вновь заезжает ему подушкой по уху. Растерянность на его лице сменяется раздражением: он делает молниеносный выпад, и, прежде чем она успевает что-либо понять, уже прижимает ее к матрасу. Его пальцы смыкаются вокруг ее запястий, и подушка выскальзывает на пол. " _Опасность! Опасность!_ ", сигналит ей здравый смысл, в то время как его губы почти касаются ее губ, а бедра крепко прижимаются к ее... - 

\- ...стоп, но звук раздается _на самом деле_...

Взгляд Рей падает на хронометр на прикроватной тумбочке, издающий тот же писк, что ее разбудил. В мгновение ока вспоминается все - где они, что, когда и зачем. 

Она сталкивает с себя Бена, и следующие несколько минут проходят в приведении себя в должный маскировочный вид, в то время как оба старательно _не_ упоминают о том, что только что произошло. Она чуть ли не вздыхает от облегчения, когда он прячет волосы под париком - уж если _что-то_ и может начисто отбить неуместные желания, так это именно _эта штука_. 

\- Ты кое-что забыла, - окликнул Бен, когда она уже собиралась открыть дверь. Он протянул ей ее очки, держа их за дужки двумя пальцами, и с непонятным выражением наблюдал, как она пристраивает их на лице.

\- Что? - она едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать нервно поправлять свои распущенные волосы. Почему-то рядом с ним ей всегда не по себе.  
\- Неважно, - коротко бросил он.  
Она вопрошающе подняла бровь, но не стала настаивать, вспомнив кое о чем куда более важном на данный момент:  
\- Прежде чем мы отправимся...  
\- Верно, - ей показалось, или он и впрямь _побледнел_? Кивок, которым он ей ответил, выглядел неуверенно - словно неохотно и, по правде сказать, даже слегка оскорбительно. Ему так не хочется открывать для нее разум - можно подумать, она _ужаснее_ , чем Сноук или иссушенный временем призрак Вейдера. 

Она делает глубокий вдох и открывается навстречу Силе, внимательно наблюдая, как он делает тоже самое. Они с осторожностью опускают свои ментальные щиты - по чуть-чуть, словно постепенно погружаясь в холодную воду. Один за другим барьеры исчезают. Ее сознание чуть смелее - именно оно первым делает движение навстречу, охватывая его разум и не давая сбежать, как он делал еще с самого-самого начала. Прерывистый вдох проходит сквозь его тело и касается незримых струн где-то внутри нее - и Узы Силы распускаются между ними, как серебристые лозы, тянущиеся навстречу яркому летнему солнцу. Позолоченные лепестки касаются кожи, оставляя после себя мурашки. 

Когда-то, еще в самом начале, ощущение было ужасным - связь словно разъедала их обоих. Они орали друг на друга: " _Уходи, убирайся! Я не хотел/-а этого, я об этом не просил/-а!_ ", пока эмоции и воспоминания смешивались в удушающем хаосе. Теперь, после множества совместных тренировок и миссий, описать ощущение было сложнее. Рей сравнивала его с радиосигналом - иная, и все же совместимая строка кода, проходящая сквозь ее организм. Может вызвать "перегрузку", если не быть осторожной, но по большей части безобидная и всегда "резонирующая" в оба конца. Как будто смотреть на мир глазами другого человека. Однако весь последний год Бен вел себя скрытно, упрямо не желая открывать связь, что нельзя было назвать честным, учитывая, _кто именно_ был повинен в ее создании - тогда, на базе Старкиллер.   
Рей поправила лямку своей сумки на плече, поворачиваясь к двери.  
\- Давай начнем шоу, Мэтт.  
Бен издает многострадальный вздох.  
\- После тебя, Кира.

*

Верфь, на которой Первый Орден проводил собеседования по набору персонала, располагалась на самом краю экуменополиса. Блеклые лучи солнца окрашивали индустриальный пейзаж желтым "восковым" цветом, никак не рассеивая извечный смог. Длинные очереди из убого одетых мужчин и женщин тянулись к тентам, где офицеры беседовали с потенциальными сотрудниками, в то время как штурмовики ходили вдоль рядов, прикрикивая на самых нетерпеливых соискателей. Что больше всего поразило Рей в этом организованном хаосе - в сравнении с аналогичными очередями на базах Сопротивления или возле барака Ункара Платта на аванпосте Ниима, - все кандидаты были людьми. Ни единого родианца, слуисси или дуросианца, а ведь именно эти расы как правило составляли команды техобслуживания на звездных кораблях и ремонтных станциях по всей галактике.

 _Тебя удивляет отсутствие антидискриминационной политики в рядах Первого Ордена?_ \- голос Бена в ее голове переходит на снисходительно-менторский тон. - _Это наследие Империи, политические взгляды которой были сугубо антропоцентричны... -_

_Так, слушай,_ \- перебивает Рей, - _если дело выгорит, тебе нужно будет общаться с этими людьми. А это означает, что тебе надо перестать так разговаривать._

_Как - "так"?_ \- сопит он, очевидно оскорбленный.

_Как... - как разговариваешь_ **ты**. _Убавь градус претенциозности, иначе все начнут гадать, с чего бы какому-то высоколобому умнику обрекать себя на черновую работу в Неизведанных Регионах..._ ,- она остановилась, мысленно выругавшись. _"Обрекать"?_ Она проводит рядом с ним _слишком_ много времени. - _Просто говори как нормальный человек, Бен._

Он смерил ее взглядом, но, спустя какое-то время, неохотно кивнул - его присутствие в Силе потрескивает всякий раз, когда ему приходилось признавать, что в ее словах есть смысл. 

_Хорошо. Я приложу все усилия, дабы симплифицировать -_

Она ткнула его локтем под ребра.

_-... чтобы говорить как нормальный человек,_ \- мрачно поправил он сам себя. - _Чтобы вести реальные разговоры с реальными чуваками._

Он передал ей эти слова с таким серьезным, болезненным выражением на лице, что Рей, не выдержав, прыснула от смеха. Бен только крепче стиснул челюсти, но его присутствие на том конце связи словно... смягчилось. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы это осознать, и веселье сменилось непониманием - улыбка сама собой исчезла с ее губ. Она попыталась "ухватиться" за это чувство, дабы приглядеться к нему повнимательнее, но заметила странные взгляды, брошенные на нее несколькими людьми из очереди. Крифф. Хотя разговоры, которые она вела с Беном через связь, звучали для нее также естественно, как если бы проговаривались вслух, для внешнего мира это выглядело диковинным обменом жестами и взглядами. Если даже Сопротивление находило это странным, что уж говорить о незнакомцах на Фондоре.

Рей вновь повернулась в сторону тентов. Очередь двинулась вперед, и она вместе с ней, однако ей тут же пришлось отступить на шаг, дабы увернуться от массивного, набитого доверху рюкзака стоявшей впереди нее женщины. Бен, однако, не последовал ее примеру, и потому она с силой врезалась в него спиной. Его руки оказались на ее бедрах, помогая удержать равновесие, и связь вспыхнула от внезапного прикосновения, как если бы в огонь подкинули дров. 

_Вот_ за что она ненавидела Узы между ними: всякое ощущение усиливалось и отражалось, словно эхо, покуда не заполняло ее всю, до самого края. Здравый смысл требовал, чтобы она высвободилась из объятия, вновь увеличив расстояние между их телами..., но она этого так и не сделала. Пока они медленно приближались ко входу в тент, его руки оставались на ее бедрах - прикосновение было целомудренным, но _ощутимым_ , прижимающим ее к нему еще ближе. Казалось, он даже не осознавал, что делает, лишь прислушивался к теплому, нежному, успокаивающему напеву связи, тихо трепетавшей между ними. 

И в тот самый момент, Рей вдруг _поняла_... Лея как-то вспоминала, каким нежным и любящим был ее сын в детстве - как мог чувствовать себя такой ребенок, вдруг оказавшись в суровом и сдержанном джедайском мире? А затем, годы спустя, жить закованным в броню с ног до головы, лишь изредка наслаждаясь теплом чужого прикосновения - и одним из исключений оказался тот день, когда ладонь Хана коснулась его обнаженной щеки на том мосту, посреди дыма, металла и красных всполохов...

Иногда, в очень-очень редких случаях, Рей была настроена к Бену вполне дружелюбно - и сегодняшний день был одним из них. Она ободряюще похлопала его по руке, лежавшей на ее правом бедре, что, сказать по правде, выглядело весьма неловко. Но ему, похоже, так не казалось, поскольку он притянул ее еще чуть ближе. Его большой палец неосознанно рисовал круги на ее талии.

Казалось, ее очередь подошла за считанные секунды, хотя они, должно быть, простояли не один час.   
" _Следующий_!", - прогудел низкий грозный голос из тента, и Рей внезапно охватила паника. Справится ли она?  
Бен подтолкнул ее ко входу: он вновь на секунду сжал ее бедро в мягком ободряющем жесте, а затем отпустил.

*

Офицер, проводивший отбор кадров, был плотным мужчиной среднего возраста с суровым взглядом и весьма впечатляющими черно-белыми усами. Он просмотрел ее сфабрикованные документы и список предыдущих мест работы (малоизвестные, теперь уже не существующие корпорации на Внешнем Кольце), периодически задавая уточняющие вопросы. Она отвечала с уверенным спокойствием человека, который в действительности прожил такую жизнь - или, если говорить точнее, зубрил собственную "биографию" не один день. Кроме того, она воспользовалась Силой, чтобы "подсадить" мысль в его разум, и вскоре та перерастает в твердую уверенность. Учитывая ее более чем компетентные ответы и предполагаемый опыт, _конечно же_ она идеально подойдет на эту работу, им _повезет_ , если они ее наймут... Рей изо всех сил старалась не поддаваться странному азарту, возникавшему при мысли о том, что она может подчинить другого человека собственной воле.

\- Полагаю, этого достаточно, - наконец произнес мужчина, вписав что-то в датапад, лежавший перед ним. Он поднял на нее невыразительный взгляд и холодно, вежливо кивнул. - Добро пожаловать в Первый Орден.

*

Они покинули Фондор поздно вечером - на черном, напоминавшем формой поганку корабле, смахивавшем на старые имперские грузовые судна, коими были усыпаны пески Джакку. Путешествие от Колоний до Неизведанных Регионов займет четыре дня, и Рей подозревала, что поездка будет не из приятных. Штурмовики ее нервировали, а большинство новобранцев, казалось, представляли собой две противоположности: привыкая к незнакомому окружению, одни вели себя резко и враждебно, в то время как другие были чересчур дружелюбны и _слишком_ болтливы. Они с Беном держались рядом, вместе сидели во время трапез, играли в дежарик, когда одинокая доска в бараках была свободна, и мысленно обдумывали протоколы миссии и утверждали кодовые слова на случай, если им по какой-то причине не удастся связаться друг с другом через Силу.

Жилые помещения были тесноваты, но, с другой стороны, отнюдь не самые ужасные, в которых ей доводилось жить за все 22 года своего существования. У нее хотя бы есть матрас, пусть даже этот матрас располагается на нижней койке трехъярусной кровати, в окружении дюжины других точно таких же. Койка Бена находилась в дальнем конце коридора, рядом с иллюминатором, и на вторую ночь она еще долго заставляла его бодрствовать после отбоя, чтобы иметь возможность полюбоваться звездами, мерцавшими, словно мальки, в иссиня-черной реке гиперпространства.

_Как ты еще от этого не устала?_ \- спросил он полчаса спустя. - _Они же все одинаковы._

_А вот и нет,_ \- парировала она. - _Видишь вот эту гравитационную тень? Похожа на останки станции Старлайт, что означает, мы находимся где-то в районе Тшиндрал III._

_Что означает, мы все еще в Среднем Кольце_ , - проворчал он. - _Это займет вечность. К тому времени, как мы доберемся до Лехона, я состарюсь и поседею._

_Ты уже старый. Но..._ ,- она ухмыльнулась в темноте, лежа лицом к стене и через связь наблюдая за сиянием звезд, - _.. **определенно** не седой. _

_Я сожгу этот парик, как только все закончится._

_Возможно, так будет к лучшему_

_А тебе надо научиться уважать старших._

Она фыркнула вслух, быстро притворившись, будто кашляет. Девушка на соседней койке пошевелилась, но, к счастью, не проснулась. Рей вновь расслабилась, поудобнее свернувшись на боку, в то время как в другом конце коридора Бен лежит на спине, повернув голову к сияющему иллюминатору. 

_Еще чуть-чуть_ , - попросила она, когда его усталость начала ощущаться сквозь связь. Она пока еще не готова расстаться со звездами. 

_Это будет на твоей совести - только ты можешь любоваться окрестностями, пока мы на таком задании_ , - однако он не жалуется. Его голос звучит устало, сонно, и в тоже время в нем слышится непривычная теплота. - _Ты у нас всегда во все влюблена._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Родианцы](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%8B)
> 
> [Слуисси](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8)
> 
> [Дуросиане](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%8B)
> 
> [Антропоцентризм](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)
> 
> [Грузовое судно](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8C)
> 
> Примечание автора: я не уточняю этого в тексте, но, чтобы добраться от Фондора до Звездной Кузницы, корабль следует по Римманскому торговому маршруту.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, задним числом, она должна была понимать, что подобное дружеское перемирие не могло продлиться долго.

На третий день путешествия, когда грузовой корабль Первого Ордена перешел на Внешнее кольцо Римманского торгового пути, она вновь смотрела на звезды его глазами, как вдруг у Бена из носа пошла кровь. Рей почувствовала это так, как если бы это происходило с ней - теплая жидкость течет над верхней губой, солоноватый металлический привкус на языке. Соседки недовольно выглядывали из-под одеял, когда она вскочила с кровати и понеслась через коридор в его спальню, а затем чуть ли не волоком потащила его в медотсек, невзирая на протесты и заверения, что все в порядке.   
Очевидно, все было далеко не в порядке - помимо крови, заливавшей его рубашку и ее рукав, его лоб был покрыт испариной, зрачки в стерильном свете ламп казались расширенными, пока его осматривал медицинский дроид FX-серии. 

\- Делирия, - наконец произнес дроид своим жужжащим механическим голосом. - Как правило, проявляется в виде неврологических отклонений, но и эпистаксис неред....  
\- Что за хрень "делирия"? - резко перебила Рей.  
\- Помешательство, - желтый свет в глазах дроида мигнул, пока шло обращение в базе данных. - В частности, помешательство из-за слишком продолжительного наблюдения за киберпространством, - голова робота повернулась к Бену. - Рекомендуемое лечение - холодный компресс на область глаз и ночь стационарного наблюдения. Вы сможете вернуться к себе утром.  
\- Почему ты ничего _не говорил_? - руки Рей сами собой сжались в кулаки.   
\- Я думал, что могу это контролировать, - пробормотал он, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.   
\- Ну, очевидно, не можешь, - парировала она. - И что теперь? Ты свихнулся? Мне придется объяснять твоей матери, что ее сын сошел с ума, потому что он - самоуверенный _идиот_..., - она поняла свою ошибку, как только слова сорвались с языка. В ту же секунду она протянула руку к дроиду, и, используя древний ситхский навык, стерла несколько последних секунд из его памяти. Конечно, она не упоминала никаких имен, но лучше было не рисковать лишний раз.

Бен нахмурился. И хотя выражение его лица из-за ватного тампона в носу казалось не столь угрожающим, вся его широкая фигура дышала гневом.   
_Помолись Силе, чтобы здесь не было камер наблюдения и аудиопрослушки_ , - прорычал он через связь. - _Закончила устраивать сцену, ставя всю миссию под угрозу срыва, только потому, что чувствуешь себя виноватой?_  
 _Кто бы говорил насчет "сцен"!_ , вскипела Рей. Она дождалась, пока дроид отвел Бена к отведенной ему койке в лазарете и пристроил на глазах холодный компресс, а затем вылетела из медблока.

*

Две другие женщины на соседних кроватях не спали, когда она вернулась.

\- Твой парень в порядке? - спросила темноволосая, с оливковой кожей - Элиса, кажется.   
\- Он _не_ мой парень, - прорычала Рей. 

Женщины заметно удивились. Вторая, Инура, недоуменно посмотрела на Рей своими большими зелеными глазами:  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Абсолютно, - Рей улеглась, демонстративно натянула одеяло до самого подбородка и закрыла глаза. 

К сожалению, девушки не поняли намека.  
\- Это делирия, да? - голос Элисы звучал сочувственно. - Я постоянно вижу такое на долгих рейсах. Им следовало бы затемнить эти окна - гиперпространство завораживает, но, в конце концов, там всего лишь пустота, правда? Неудивительно, что люди сходят с ума. 

Инура рассмеялась.  
\- Даже со мной было раз, когда я работала на Неймодианском коридоре. Чуть не открыла двери, утянув всех в открытый космос. Правда, мне полегчало после того, как меня стошнило.

Рей никогда не видела смысла в пустых разговорах. С тех пор, как они с Финном записались в Сопротивление, она успела привыкнуть к ребятам из "Черной эскадрильи" По и их болтовне, но ей все равно казалось странным, как люди, которые только познакомились, могут заводить разговор на пустом месте. Нынешнее присутствие Бена в голове тоже не слишком помогало - его асоциальные привычки только усиливали ее собственные. Так что она не стала поддерживать разговор, и в конце концов Элиса и Инура вновь уснули.

А Рей не могла: чувство вины не унималось - ныло, словно зубная боль. Это _так_ в его духе - молча страдать, даже когда что-то всерьез идет не так! От досады она стукнула кулаком по подушке. _Мужчины!_

*

Рей была совершенно не готова к зрелищу, которое представляла собой Звездная Кузница. Она выделялась среди темных небесных тел системы Лехон - огромная сфера размером с целую планету, "закованная" в огромные, продолговатые "плавники" над огненной звездой Або, из которой выкачивались энергия, необходимая для массового производства военного оборудования. Корабли вылетали из ангаров и кружили вокруг, словно пчелы вокруг улья.

Внутри грузового судна люди "прилипли" к окнам, с восторгом глазея на открывающийся вид - в воздухе раздавались удивленные возгласы. Рей стояла, прижавшись носом к холодной транспаристали, как вдруг ощутила присутствие Бена - он стоял за ней, его отражение в стекле растворялось в отблесках звездных туманностей и сиянии далеких комет. 

_Обрати внимание на энергетическое поле_ , - сказал он ей через связь, и это были первые относительно цивильные слова, сказанные после инцидента с делирией.  
Она сконцентрировалась и - да, вот оно, невидимое поле проецировалось с одной из планет под солнцем.   
_Это Лехон_ , - добавил Бен. - _Главная планета Ракатана. Еще со времен Бесконечной Империи щиты проецировались из Храма старейшин. Похоже, и сейчас ничего не изменилось._

Энергетическое поле частично отключилось, без помех позволив им пройти. Если бы корабль оказался вражеским, все его системы были бы удаленно отключены, и, оказавшись под влиянием гравитационного притяжения Лехон, судно бы рухнуло на планету внизу. К тому моменту, как их направили к одному из доков, Рей была вся на нервах. Живот немилосердно крутило, когда они с Беном и остальными рекрутами толпой шли по тускло освещенному соединительному тоннелю, пока, наконец, не оказались в необъятной, испещренной коридорами и тоннелями тьме Звездной Кузницы. Работающие станки, машины и механизмы были повсюду, скрытые за стенами, либо внизу, под слоем пара. Новобранцы спускались по узким мостикам, направляемые офицерами и штурмовиками. Стонали помпы, жужжали шестеренки, бубнили двигатели, и посреди всего этого раздавалось шипение пара. Тысячи и тысячи механических сердец бились в своем выверенном беспрестанном ритме в дымке теней и тусклом свете тысяч ламп.  
\- У меня от этого места мурашки по коже, - вполголоса пожаловалась Элиса, шедшая следом, и Рей всей душой разделяла ее чувства. Ракатанцы обращались к Темной стороне, дабы построить эту гигантскую верфь, и остатки темной энергии все еще ощущались в металле, "цепляясь" за тело, словно случайные колючки.   
" _Джидай?_ "- непонимающе шипели голоса, и она не отвечала, боясь того что может произойти. 

Бену, идущему рядом, каждый шаг давался с куда большим трудом. Тьма "липла" к нему куда более охотно, словно бы радуясь возвращению давно пропавшего мастера. Иногда она сама забывала, что когда-то он был Кайло Реном, но _здесь_ этот факт невозможно было отрицать - она слышала эхо голосов древних ситхов, передававшееся через Узы. Всего лишь эхо - но они кружили вокруг него, "отгораживая" от остального мира, обещая ложное утешение ребенку, у которого нет никого и ничего...

Не успев подумать об этом как следует, Рей протянула руку к Бену и переплела свои пальцы с его, мягко притягивая к себе. Ее научил этому Финн - важности прикосновения, самому простому способу позволить кому-то почувствовать, что он не одинок. Она почти ожидала, что Бен отстранится - они оба еще не забыли недавнюю ссору, - но он этого не сделал. Он крепко сжал ее ладонь, как если бы давно этого ждал.

*

Звездная Кузница была достаточно огромной, чтобы каждому члену экипажа досталась собственная комната - да, крошечная, размером с тюремную камеру, но роскошь уединения была недоступна для Рей еще с начала жизни на Ди'Куаре. Она морщась изучала собственное отражение в зеркале. Конечно, жизнь на Джакку никак не пестовала собственное тщеславие, но униформа техников Первого ордена выглядела ужасающе неприглядно: тусклое серо-коричневое одеяние топорщилось и сминалось в самых неудобных местах, поверх надевался громоздкий жилет ярко-оранжевого цвета. Выглядело ужасно - и было чудовищно несправедливо в сравнении с аккуратной, утонченно строгой офицерской формой.

Времени на акклиматизацию новоприбывшим не давали - ей велели явиться на место работы через час. Рей надела очки, мрачно прикидывая, не начать ли ей создавать профсоюз трудящихся.

_Я даже не буду против_ , сказал Бен.

Рей ухмыльнулась своему отражению.  
 _Меня назначили в производственный цех в восточном крыле. Тебя?_  
 _Верхняя палуба. Северная часть_ , - ответил он с очевидной неприязнью. - _Увидимся за ужином..?_

До нее дошло, что его последняя фраза звучала несколько вопросительно. Конечно же, им нужно было встретиться, чтобы разработать следующую деталь своего плана. Она поняла, что он все еще думал об их споре в мед. отсеке - и, сказать по правде, спустя время Рей все же смогла признать, что ей не следовало так на него накидываться. Чувство собственной вины заставляло ее занимать оборонительную позицию, отчего она упустила из вида, что он, вообще-то, пытался сделать для нее нечто хорошее. Это оказалось сложнее, чем она думала - учиться вести себя как цивильный человек, понимать, что ее поведение влияет на других людей. И, возможно, он раздражал ее больше всех прочих, но это не означало, что и она не должна пытаться. 

_Увидимся_ , - утвердительно ответила она. 

_*_

Ее первый рабочий день прошел достаточно гладко. Как младшего механика ее отправили на одну из сборочных линий, где она провела большую часть времени, промасливая шестеренки и затягивая болты. Это была простая монотонная работа, но скуку облегчало то, что она внимательно отслеживала возможности для саботажа. Вскоре беспрестанный шум машин превратился в отдаленный гул, монотонные действия ввели ее в то же "автоматическое" состояние, в котором она пребывала, когда очищала найденные "трофеи" от сажи в обмен на пайки. Голос Бена внезапно "взорвался" в ее голове - _Рей!_ \- и она дернулась от неожиданности. Гаечный ключ, который она держала в руках, упал на пол, и, наклоняясь за ним, Рей здорово приложилась любом о дюрасталевый край. 

\- Крифф! - вырвалось у нее.

_Это было больно_ , - обвиняющим тоном произнес он. Боль могла передаваться через связь, когда та была открыта и ничем и не скована - это понимание нелегкой ценой открылось им во время боя. 

\- Все в порядке, Кира? - спросила Инура из следующей будки.  
\- Да, я в порядке, - ответила Рей, снова хватаясь за ключ и возвращаясь к своему занятию.

_Чего тебе надо?_ \- огрызнулась она через связь.

_Как выглядит кальцинатор?_

_Как ты можешь не знать, как выглядит кальцинатор?_

_Рей. На меня кричит какая-то женщина. Я вежливо попросил ее перестать, но..._ Он, очевидно, был не в духе - его присутствие в Силе было "колким" и скручивалось спиралью, словно змея, почуявшая угрозу. Бен _не_ выносит, когда на него кричат. Люк как-то предположил, что это напоминало тому о детстве, когда яростные перебранки Хана и Леи не давали покоя тихому, сверхчувствительному мальчику, коим был Бен. 

Рей мысленно отправила ему образ кальцинатора. 

_Как его заменить?_ , продолжил он, и она, вздохнув, глубже погрузилась в связь. 

Она увидела его руки, погруженные вовнутрь одной из открытых электрических схем где-то на верхней палубе - отовсюду раздавалась какофония голосов и шагов. "Отключившись" от всего остального, она сосредоточилась на его руках и проводке, показывая и объясняя ему, что делает, одновременно наблюдая за движениями его длинных тонких пальцев. У него и впрямь очень хорошие руки - изящные, и в тоже время сильные. Руки мечника, или художника. Она так увлеклась, наблюдая за ними, что упустила момент, когда он воткнул один из проводов в неправильный разъем, отчего тут же посыпались искры и послышался крик " _Да что с тобой такое_?!" из уст его начальника.

_Прости!_ \- крикнула Рей, пока Бен торопливо отцеплял провод, кашляя от дыма. - _Я просто... отвлеклась..._

_Могла выбрать для этого более подходящее время_ , - засопел он. 

_Не смей говорить со мной таким тоном - я тебе одолжение делаю!_ , - парировала она. Ее щеки пылали румянцем. - _Ты тут не сказать, чтобы претендовал на звание "Работника месяца"_.

_Даже если бы и претендовал,_ \- пробурчал он, - _ты только что существенно уронила мои шансы._

*

Когда Рей впервые увидела Бена в его униформе, то чуть не скончалась от смеха прямо на месте. Серая роба висела мешком, отчего он казался _тощим_ , а оранжевый жилет еще больше высветлял и без того бледное лицо. В сочетании с большими очками и блондинистыми волосами, смахивавшими на паклю, он являл собой образец законченного _мозгляка_. Звезды, как же ей не хватало камеры!

\- Как делишки, Мэтт? - ослепительно улыбнулась она ему, наконец протиснувшись сквозь толпу в столовой.

Он бросил на нее мрачный взгляд. В этот момент его очки соскользнули на переносицу, отчего она рассмеялась еще пуще. 

В столовой было шумно - слишком много пар глаз и ушей для деликатного разговора о том, как взорвать целую станцию, и потому, быстро проглотив довольно безвкусный, но в целом сытный обед, Рей едва ли не силком утащила Бена от его полупустой тарелки и привела в маленькую комнату отдыха за углом. Как только двери с шипением закрылись за их спинами, она быстро проверила помещение на наличие камер слежения - которых, на их счастье, здесь не было.

\- Я не закончил обедать, - произнес Бен, опираясь плечом о стену и глядя на нее с легкой укоризной во взгляде. В этом ярком, чуть голубоватом свете его глаза казались светлее - оттенка бренди. 

\- Если бы я ждала, пока ты закончишь, мы бы сидели там до следующего ледникового периода, - парировала Рей. Это было еще одно из множества извечных разногласий между ними - как медленно он ел по сравнению с ней. " _Манеры_ ", как называл это Бен. " _Пустая трата времени_ ", неизменно поправляла она. - Я весь день торчала на сборке - ты смог осмотреться?

_Не так громко_ , - предупредил он. - _Мы не можем быть абсолютно уверены,  
что никто не слышит_.   
Он притянул ее ближе и склонился, чтобы прошептать ей прямо на ухо:  
\- Мы не сможем причинить большого урона на палубах или сборочных линия. Они находятся слишком далеко от "мозгового центра" Кузницы. Наш лучший вариант - машинное отделение. 

И это была самая ужасная, и самая _унизительная_ вещь во всей галактике - но Рей не могла разобрать ни слова из того, что говорил Бен из-за полчища мурашек, бегавших там, где его теплое дыхание касалось ее кожи. Она остро ощущала, как его губы почти касаются ее уха, и могла думать лишь о том, как эти же самые губы целовали ее тогда, на Фондоре. Отчаянно вспыхнувший инстинкт самосохранения заставил ее, поджав хвост, попытаться дать деру из Связи, однако он "ухватился" за нее в самый последний момент - как если бы кто-то поймал ее за ногу под водой, когда ей уже почти удалось вынырнуть на поверхность. 

\- Что не так? - озадаченно нахмурившись спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - в этот момент Рей ненавидела свой голос, прозвучавший чересчур пискляво. - Просто устала, вот и все. Машинное отделение, ты сказал?

Бен кивнул.  
\- Нам нужно узнать, где оно, и как получить туда доступ. Нужно будет провести предварительный осмотр, прежде чем мы решим, где будет лучше всего расположить бомбы....  
\- А, так мы уже _решили_ , что это будут бомбы? Я и не знала.  
\- Это самый эффективный способ. Тебе будет проще раздобыть их, нежели мне.   
\- Я сейчас на производстве дроидов, но мы меняемся каждую неделю.  
\- Недели будет достаточно, чтобы определить, где находится машинное отделение. Тебе нужно попасть в отдел по производству взрывчатых веществ - и как можно скорее.   
\- И как я должна это сделать?

Он бросил на нее недоумевающий взгляд:  
\- Прости, я с чего-то полагал, что ты у нас искусно управляешься с Силой.   
\- Очень остроумно, - пробурчала Рей. Она _и впрямь_ забыла. Ее способности раскрылись лишь совсем недавно, и не были для нее привычны, как для Бена. Для него пользоваться Силой было также естественно, как дышать. - Полагаю, нашим планом отступления будет угнать один из кораблей. Нужно будет придумать, как это сделать до того, как приведем план в действие.  
\- Ты просто читаешь мои мысли.

Она поджала губы, чтобы подавить смешок, и вместо этого скорчила ему рожицу:  
\- О, так _теперь_ у тебя появилось чувство юмора, да?

* 

Стоило ей устало дотащиться до своего спального крыла, как к ней прилипли Элисия и Инура. Иначе это никак не назвать - они выскочили словно из ниоткуда, едва ли не зажимая ее в угол с понимающими, широкими улыбками на лицах.  
\- Привет, - сказал Элисия. - Понравился ужин?  
\- Ну, ничего, - осторожно ответила Рей. Они знали? Крифф, они что, _подслушали_? Бен говорил, что Первый Орден не гнушается подсаживать шпионов среди своих же. Ее мозг заработал на сверхскорости, пытаясь придумать способ остаться с обеими наедине, дабы провести трюк со стиранием памяти.  
\- Но десерт был лучше, неправда ли? - спросила Инура фальшиво невинным тоном. - В конце концов, ты так за ним спешила. Даже не дала бедному Мэтту закончить свой ужин.

Рей нахмурилась:   
\- О чем ты...?

А-а. 

_А-а._

Элисия сжалилась первой, в то время как она сама, спотыкаясь, бормотала какую-то ерунду.  
\- Все нормально, если ты не хочешь нам рассказывать, но тебе необязательно скрывать ваши отношения или держать их в тайне. Они обычно закрывают глаза на "неуставные отношения" на больших верфях, если у тебя есть имплант, а его наличие проверяют у всех новичков. 

Рей непроизвольно потерла внутреннюю поверхность предплечья, где упомянутый имплант уже был установлен два года назад как часть стандартного медосмотра. Как-то раз, когда она наблюдала за спарринг-тренировкой Бена с Люком, Лея невзначай спросила ее, не чувствует ли она побочных эффектов от импланта. Услышав это, Бен споткнулся посреди сложного маневра и чуть не приземлился плашмя на собственное лицо.

\- И потом, - поддакнула Инура, - вы уже были парой, когда подписывали контракт, так что тут ничего такого.   
\- Эм-м, - Рей вспомнился тот день на Фондоре, когда Бен придерживал ее за бедра, пока они ждали своей очереди. - Это не совсем...  
\- Я не следила за вами, не подумай, - поспешила оправдаться Инура. - Просто стояла в соседнем ряду, а Мэтт выделяется на общем фоне - он такой высокий...  
\- Мы не пара, - наконец смогла произнести Рей. - Мэтт и я - мы просто друзья. 

Проходившая мимо женщина постарше кинула на нее скептический взгляд.  
\- Как скажешь, дорогая.

*

Следующие пару дней Рей провела в состоянии неловкой напряженности, изо всех сил стараясь держаться настолько далеко от Бена, насколько это вообще возможно. К счастью, встречались они только во время перерывов на еду.

Как-то утром они сидели напротив друг друга за столом во время завтрака. Она старалась не смотреть на него и ела молча, отламывая кусочки хлеба и пережевывая их с целенаправленной злостью. Заметив ее настроение, он угрюмо смотрел на свою тарелку, без энтузиазма ковыряя вилкой яичницу и клеклые овощи. 

Наконец он спросил напрямик:  
\- Что я сделал на этот раз?  
\- Ты о чем? - попыталась увильнуть она.   
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Обычно по утрам ты невыносимо болтлива.   
\- "Невыносимо", значит? - буркнула она.  
\- Я не об этом.

Прежде чем она успела ответить, рядом с ними остановился коренастый парень с кудрявыми рыжеватыми волосами с подносом в руках.  
\- Привет, голубки. Не против, если я присоединюсь? Все остальные места заняты.

Бен недоумевающе моргнул, глядя на подошедшего, в то время как Рей дернулась.  
\- Он _не_ мой парень! - сказала она чересчур громко и резко. 

Взгляд Бена переместился на нее, и Рей почувствовала, как что-то внутри него словно... _закрылось_. Словно он спешно поставил барьер, пытаясь скрыть вспышку... боли? Нет, не может быть - с чего бы это ему было _больно_? 

\- Прошу прощения, - ответил парень неуверенным тоном. - Я думал, раз вы двое сидите вместе, и все такое... Ну, словом, короче, ничего, если я...?   
\- Конечно, приземляйся, - торопливо ответила Рей, прежде чем Бен успел начать исправлять грамматику парня. Она заметила, что он уже открыл рот, чтобы начать. Парень сел рядом с Беном, который тут же отодвинулся подальше, чтобы не соприкасаться плечами с новеньким.   
\- Тремблэй. Работаю в ремонтником машинном отделении.   
\- Кира, сборочный цех. А это Мэтт - радиолокационный техник. - Она пнула Бена через Связь: _Он работает в машинном отделении!_

_Слышал - я тут рядом сижу_. 

_Подружись с ним!_ \- приказала она, в тоже самое время одаривая Тремблэя, как она сама надеялась, ослепительной улыбкой. Это было так нетипично для нее, что Бен мысленно хихикнул. Рей пнула его под столом. 

\- Машинное отделение, говоришь? Должно быть, далековато идти от казарм каждое утро, да?  
\- Я не против размяться, - весело ответил Тремблэй, уписывая свой завтрак. - Да и не так далеко. Идешь на нижнюю южную палубу, садишься на турболифт, едешь 10 этажей вниз - и ты на месте. Каждый раз проходить идентификацию на охране - вот это отстой.   
\- А там строгая охрана? - поинтересовалась Рей.  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь дроидов. Строго по протоколу.   
\- Ага, - медленно ответила она, вспоминая R2-D2 и BB-8, которые не поняли бы, что такое протокол, даже если бы тот упал на их круглые головы. Бен думал о том же - едва заметная ухмылка пряталась в уголках его губ.   
\- Похоже, дроидам не слишком нравится меня обыскивать - признаться, для меня это непривычно, - подмигнул ей Тремблэй, и...

И...

Сказать по правде, первые 19 лет своей жизни Рей была чужда понятию флирта, и потому теперь, всякий раз, когда кто-либо начинал с ней заигрывать, ее мозг впадал в ступор. Она опустила глаза, смущенно улыбаясь и не зная, перевести ли все в шутку или подыграть.

Ножки стула заскрипели по плитке пола, пока Бен вставал со своего места.   
\- Пойду налью еще кафа, - коротко бросил он, прежде чем умчался в сторону стойки с напитками.  
\- Ладно, я должен спросить, - сказал Тремблэй. - Ты и Мэтт вроде как... в смысле... у вас типа договоренности или вроде того? Я знаю, что на некоторых планетах так делают.

Брови Рей взлетели на лоб.  
\- Нет, такого нет ни на Корусанте, откуда я сама, ни на Корелии, откуда _он_.   
Тремблэю хватило ума выглядеть смущенным.  
\- Извини. Просто ты - ну, знаешь.., - он показал рукой в воздухе, как будто одобрительно "отмечая" уровень ее привлекательности. - А он..., - Тремблэй поболтал пальцами в воздухе. _Не очень_. 

Рей была оскорблена до глубины души. Бен был _красивым_! Да, его волосы были одной из самых броских черт его привлекательности, и сейчас их скрывал парик, но даже маскировка "Мэтта" не могла скрыть, что у него были самые прекрасные, самые темные глаза, которые могли сказать так много, выразить столь много эмоций одним только взглядом. Его редкая улыбка была по-мальчишески хитрой, озаряя все его лицо и еще больше подчеркивая самое чудесное созвездие родинок и веснушек... Да кем себя считает этот Тремблэй?! 

\- Не злись, - уговаривал рыжий. - Просто я и другие парни гадали, что ты в нем такого увидела.   
\- Я была бы счастлива, если бы он был со мной, - холодно бросила она. - Он - хороший человек, - пусть это была _не совсем_ правда, но - он пытался. И для нее этого было более чем достаточно. 

Однако Тремблэй, похоже, услышал только первую часть из того, что она сказала.  
\- Так ты и впрямь с ним не встречаешься? И ни с кем другим тоже? 

Послышался звук бьющегося фарфора. Бен вернулся к столу, но чашка кафа, должно быть, выскользнула у него из рук - на полу валялись осколки.   
\- Осторожно! - воскликнула Рей, подскочив со своего места и подзывая одного из уборочных дроидов. Она схватила Бена за руку, чтобы осмотреть на предмет оставшихся осколков, но он выдернул ладонь с грубостью, удивившей ее. Рей попыталась коснуться его разума - он был закрыт. Нечитаем.   
\- Мне надо идти, - пробормотал он, стараясь не встречаться с ней глазами, и вышел из зала.

*

Прошел почти весь рабочий день, прежде чем Бен "открыл" свою сторону Связи. Рей сваривала трубу - сказать по правде, представляя себе вместо трубы его череп, - когда почувствовала его присутствие, как если бы кто-то стоял на пороге двери, оставленной открытой.

 _Я раздобыл больше информации у Тремблэя_ , - начал он без предисловий. - _Охранные дроиды отключаются на несколько часов после того, как гасят основной свет. Мы проверим машинное отделение сегодня же. Встретимся у турболифта на нижней южной палубе_.  
 _Будет сделано, Ваше Высочество_ , - протянула она с таким сарказмом, что он замер. Она почувствовала, как он напрягся, оценивая ее настроение. 

Бен словно мысленно прочистил горло.

_Извиняюсь за то, что произошло ранее_ , - произнес он сухим, деловым тоном. - _Я... не очень хорошо себя чувствовал_.

Она знала, что дело было не только в этом. Но Бен был столь же гордым, сколь она, и подобное признание было сродни... как если бы гора сдвинулась со своего места. До нее дошло, что, вероятно, он тоже все еще учится быть человеком.

*

Ночью Звездная Кузница была пугающе тихой. Рей выскользнула из спальни и пробралась на южную палубу, используя Силу, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие от камер наблюдения. Бен уже ждал ее у турболифта, и отступил, давая ей войти внутрь первой.

\- Привет, ворчун, - прошептала она.

Он ничего не ответил, лишь прижал свою большую теплую ладонь к ее пояснице, пропуская ее внутрь. Его рука осталась на месте, пока они медленно спускались вниз - в прикосновении ощущалось извинение. Она так устала после долгого дня, чувствовала облегчение от того, что они преодолели это недоразумение между собой, и, ни о чем не задумываясь, прислонилась головой к его плечу. Лифт двигался с черепашьей скоростью, и им оставалось еще семь этажей, когда он наклонился, прижавшись щекой к ее макушке. 

\- Ты тяжелый, - пожаловалась Рей, скорее по привычке.  
\- Неужели? - пробормотал Бен, слегка повернув голову, произнеся это в ее волосы. Каждый слог ощущался как маленький поцелуй, и с каждым стресс последних дней постепенно исчезал. Он не отодвинулся, как и она. Это должно было казаться странным - и все-таки не казалось. Они стояли так, пока турболифт не остановился, с шипением открыв двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:   
> Выпавшие квадраты - "медотсек", "все думают, что мы это делаем", "связанные", "работник месяца", "тайные отношения", "договоренность". 
> 
> [Або](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B1%D0%BE)
> 
> [Лехон](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BD)
> 
> [Храм Древних](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC_%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%85)
> 
> [Бесконечная империя](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%98%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F)
> 
> [Турболифт](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%82/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD)


	4. Chapter 4

Машинное отделение: необъятное, наполненное шумом и ревом механизмов - существующее вот уже не одну тысячу лет. Рассеянный красный свет, излучаемый из делительных камер, "дробился", резко очерчивая замысловатую систему шестерней всех размеров - от стандартной обеденной тарелки до спутниковых антенн, вращавшихся под потолком, уходившим в бесконечность. Их механический лязг смешивался с натужным скрипом распорок - высоких, словно деревья, - и гортанным пыхтением труб, которые вились вдоль стен, словно огромные змеи. 

Рей стояла посреди этого лабиринта, широко раскрыв глаза и задрав голову вверх, в попытке хотя бы примерно прикинуть размеры этого места.  
\- Нам понадобится очень много бомб. 

Бен фыркнул.   
\- Я нахожу очаровательным, что при виде любого масштабного образца величия древней архитектуры, ты в первую очередь думаешь о том, как его уничтожить. 

\- Поскольку его _уничтожение_ \- это та самая причина, по которой нас и направили на этот " _образец величия древней архитектуры_ ", меня навряд ли можно винить...,- она внезапно останавливается, когда что-то в их связи словно "выплывает" на поверхность и сияет, обращая на себя ее внимание. - Ты..., - удивленно выдыхает она, - ты _и впрямь_ находишь это очаровательным. 

Он хмурится, "убирая" свои мысли подальше от нее - не полностью, ибо это означало бы прерывание Связи, но достаточно, чтобы ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, дабы опять их разглядеть. Все еще озадаченная, она следует за ним, пока он идет по узкому проходу между ионными катушками. 

Уходит час блужданий и вычислений наилучших мест для расположения взрывчатки, прежде чем Рей приходится признать, что у них проблема.   
\- Нам понадобится как минимум 50 зарядов. Я смогу воровать по чуть-чуть со сборочной линии и подтасовывать количество, но..., - она указала на изогнутую структуру над их головами, одну из нескольких дюжин других, размещенных на одинаковых интервалах в лабиринте механизмов. - Если я правильно догадываюсь, это усовершенствованные, высокопропускные клапаны скачков напряжения, созданные чтобы отключать двигатели в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. Они оснащены углеродными/галоновыми системами пожаротушения, которые автоматически реагируют на внезапные скачки температуры и давления.   
\- Мы можем их деактивировать? - резко спросил Бен.

Она поморщилась от его тона.  
\- Нет, не включив сигнализацию. Предлагаю придумать иной план.   
\- Прекрасно, просто фантастика! Я так рад, что эта экскурсия обернулась потерей времени, - он с ворчанием пнул лежавший рядом дуговой сварочный аппарат, который, в свою очередь, с громким стуком ударился о ближайший винт. Эхо разнесло звук по всему помещению.

\- _Бен!_ \- прошипела Рей. - Какое слово из _"прошмыгнуть тайком"_ тебе _непонятно_...?

Открылись главные двери. Вся жизнь промелькнула у Рей перед глазами. Схватив Бена за воротник рубашки, она затащила его в узкое пространство под одним из цилиндровых блоков. Она стукнулась спиной об пол, он упал на нее сверху, оказавшись зажатым между коленчатым валом и грязевиком. Они уставились друг на друга, боясь пошевелиться - ее пальцы продолжали цепляться за ткань его рубашки, в то время как шесть пар ботинок зашагали по помещению. Шесть человек - слишком много, чтобы одурачить с помощью Силы. 

\- Не мог сам спуститься за своим криффовым аппаратом? - голос был незнаком Рей, но Бен передал ей имя через Узы - _Каран_ , работает радиолокационным техником вместе с ним. 

\- Ты же знаешь, по ночам мне тут не по себе, - это был Тремблэй. - Для чего нужны друзья, в конце концов?

\- Очевидно, для того, чтобы вытаскивать их из кровати в час ночи, - пробурчал еще один мужской голос. 

\- Это для всеобщего блага, Вербеке, - сказал четвертый примирительным тоном. - Если дроиды найдут тут брошенные инструменты во время утреннего обхода, _мы все_ получим выговор. 

\- Поправка, Синдаль - твои придурки в машинном получат выговор, - сказал Каран. - Даджо, Райф и я подтянулись только потому, что ты у нас боишься привидений. 

\- А ты - нет? - резко парировал Тремблэй. - Что был за звук, как раз перед тем, как мы сюда вошли?  
Каран пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
\- Это очень древние механизмы, сынок. Они _должны_ издавать звуки. 

Взгляд Рей метнулся к сварочному аппарату, который пнул Бен. Она подняла его с помощью Силы и "переложила" дальше по проходу, так, чтобы мужчинам не понадобилось подходить к блоку цилиндров, под которым прятались они с Беном. "Готов был поклясться, что оставил его у вентиляции", услышала она бормотание Тремблэя, пока тот поднимал инструмент. Затем послышался звук его удаляющихся шагов.   
Она медленно выдохнула, ощутив, как волна облегчения накрывает ее с головой. 

Бену, похоже, невтерпеж было оставаться прижатым к ней дольше, чем это было необходимо. Он выполз из-под их укрытия, поправляя очки и помогая ей встать. Рей как раз выпрямилась - 

\- как вдруг Тремблэй шагнул обратно в проход и направился в их сторону. 

\- Мне не понравился тот звук, который мы слышали раньше - может, одна из распорок ослаблена. Лучше проверю, пока мы здесь, - произнес он, обернувшись на своих спутников, и уже поворачивая голову в сторону Бена и Рей...

Времени прятаться не было - времени вообще ни на что не было, кроме как попытаться придумать правдоподобную причину, по которой Кира со сборочного цеха и Мэтт-радиолокационный техник могли бы прятаться в машинном отделении в такой безбожный час. 

Бен прижал Рей к стене, его ладони оказались по обе стороны от ее тела. В тусклом свете Звездной Кузницы его глаза казались черными, прежде чем он закрыл их, и на короткое мгновение прижался к ее лбу своим. _Ты мне доверяешь?_ \- молнией мелькнул вопрос сквозь Узы.

_Да_ , - ответила она

И он ее поцеловал. 

И это был такой поцелуй, от которого весь мир взорвался фейерверками - впрочем, она не видела, ибо ее глаза закрылись сами собой. Он был жадным, обжигающим, почти "грязным", поглотившим сразу все ее чувства и превративший колени в желе. Она обвила руками шею Бена для поддержки, в то время как его губы и язык творили такое, что у нее дух захватывало. И да, это была только игра на публику - она это знала, и все же Связь ликовала, как если бы все было по-настоящему, как если бы исполнилось давно отвергаемое желание. 

\- _Мэтт? Кира?!_

Это был знак, что им пора отстранится друг от друга, но, к ее стыду, руки Рей по собственной воле только крепче обвились вокруг Бена, когда он попытался оторваться от ее губ. Он подавил смешок - прерывистый, довольный, и словно _обещающий_ что-то, отчего по всему ее телу пробежала дрожь, - прежде чем поцеловал ее в уголок рта и повернулся, чтобы бросить убийственный взгляд на Тремблэя.

\- Ты не против...? - бросил Бен раздраженным тоном, отчего в своем смущенно-взвинченном состоянии Рей вдруг захихикала, пряча лицо у него на груди.   
\- Да, Тремблэй, проваливай, - сказала она, ощущая, как горят щеки.  
\- Я _так и знал_ , - за спиной у Тремблэя появился другой мужчина, Вербеке. - Я _знал_ , что они врут, что не спят друг с другом. Вы _все_ должны мне по 50 кредитов.

*

Учитывая размеры корабля, казалось невероятным, как быстро слухи разошлись среди остальных членов экипажа - словно пожар. Всю следующую неделю Рей пришлось терпеть "знающие" взгляды, многозначительные усмешки и выслушать множество добродушных, и все равно похабных шуток насчет того, чтобы " _завести двигатель Мэтта_ ". Из-за этого сконцентрироваться на их миссии было практически невозможно - и это влияло и на Бена. Он был угрюмее, чем обычно, держал ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки как в физическом смысле, так и через Связь - которая, в свою очередь, тоже изменилась: капризничала, _ныла_ в глубокой, "свербящей", неудовлетворенной потребности, отчего у Рей сводило челюсти.

Становилось еще хуже каждый раз, когда они с Беном оказывались в непосредственной близости друг от друга - как сегодня днем, в комнате отдыха, пока они сосредоточенно изучали копии чертежей Звездной Кузницы, которые Рей смогла выкрасть из кабинета своего начальника. Бен угрюмо помечал красными крестиками те места, которые, по мнению Рей, были наиболее уязвимы, однако время от времени бросал взгляд на нетронутой маффин с муджей, который принес с собой из столовой. К этому времени она уже знала, что он был сладкоежкой, и маффины с муджей были в числе его любимых лакомств. Обычно она находила это милым, но сегодня от беспрестанного жужжания Связи у нее разыгралась мигрень, и ее раздражение вспыхнуло еще больше от того, _насколько_ милым казался ей этот факт. Эти мелочи не должны были так ее... _смягчать_ и _умилять_. 

Бен встал, чтобы долить себе кафа из автомата в углу. Связь протестующе заскрипела, когда расстояние между ними увеличилось - как если бы они были связаны буквально, и _нить_ между ними натянулась до предела. Бен остановился. 

\- Не знаю, почему она так..., - пробормотал он, не глядя на нее. - Вероятно, реагирует на остаточное присутствие Темной Стороны на этой базе. 

Рей потерла ноющие виски.   
\- Да, возможно.  
\- Возможно, лучше будет закрыть ее на время. Пока мы не поняли, что происходит. Мы в любом случае видим друг друга каждый день. Ментальная связь кажется лишней. 

"Деревянный" равнодушный тон, которым он это произнес, словно это было неважно, и еще воспоминание о том, как он изначально не хотел открывать связь - от всего этого ей захотелось плакать.  
\- Ладно.

Он кивнул - больше для себя, чем для нее, и пошел наливать каф. Пока Бен стоял к ней спиной, взгляд Рей упал на маффин с муджей - и из чистой мстительности она схватила его с тарелки и начала откусывать большие куски.

Когда Бен повернулся, он тут же заметил пустующую тарелку.   
\- А где мой...?  
Рей хмыкнула с набитым ртом. Маффин был вкусным - мягким, усыпанным сочными кусочками оранжево-красного фрукта - но очевидное раздражение, написанное на лице Бена, было куда слаще. Он поставил чашку на стойку и быстро пошел к ней с опасным блеском в глазах.  
\- Отдай мой маффин.  
\- Иди и забери, - довольно поддела она.

Когда он попытался выхватить маффин из ее руки, она выпрыгнула из своего кресла и откусила еще кусочек, чтобы его поддразнить, отскакивая подальше. Рей не ожидала, что Бен буквально _сграбастает ее в охапку_ \- но именно это он и сделал, обхватив ее руками вокруг талии. Она пиналась и пищала, в то время как он бесцеремонно приподнял ее над полом и с легкой небрежностью усадил на край стола, отчего у нее слегка закружилась голова. Он был таким высоким - все еще выше ее, несмотря на то, что она сидела на столе, а он склонялся к ней, опираясь ладонями на металлическую поверхность по обе стороны от ее бедер.

\- Отдай мне мой маффин, - повторил он. 

Не моргнув глазом, Рей откусила еще и медленно, демонстративно прожевала, надувая щеки для пущего эффекта. Она знала, что выглядит нелепо, но из чисто детского упрямства ей было все равно. Бен выглядел разъяренным - на его лбу заметно пульсировала вена - глядя, как она с преувеличенным наслаждением проглатывает пережеванный кусок.   
\- Вкуснятина, - наконец произнесла Рей. - Это было...

Закончить предложение она не успела. Его губы впились в ее рот жестким, грубым поцелуем, который закончился слишком быстро.   
\- Ты..., - прорычал он, прежде чем она успела среагировать, а затем поцеловал снова и снова отстранился, - ...маленькая..., - еще один поцелуй, почти укус на ее нижней губе, -... негодяйка...

Следующий поцелуй был неторопливым и глубоким. Ее недоеденный маффин выскользнул из ослабевших пальцем и упал на пол, всеми забытый, в то время как она отвечала на поцелуй Бена, обвиваясь ногами вокруг его бедер. Связь вскрикнула в остром, неожиданном удовольствии, после чего раздражающий статический шум наконец смолк. Мигрень исчезла, но иное ноющее, пульсирующее ощущение вспыхнуло между ее бедер, которое лишь слегка унялось, только когда он еще сильнее прижался к ней. Она резко вздохнула, и его пальцы, запутавшиеся в ее волосах, сжались еще крепче, вынуждая Рей наклонить голову, в то время как губы Бена чертили дорожку из небрежных поцелуев вниз вдоль ее шеи. Должно быть, он еще был на нее зол, потому что не потрудился убрать зубы, оставляя приятно болезненные засосы на ее коже, которые затем "разглаживал" языком, смягчая боль. 

Рей легла спиной на стол. Бен не выпускал ее волосы из своих рук.   
\- Ты хоть _понимаешь_ , - прорычал он ей на ухо, крепче сжимая пальцы, - что я _чувствую_ , когда вижу тебя такой, с распущенными волосами...? - Это, пожалуй, звучало бы даже возбуждающе, если бы он не был так зол. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне _хочется_ с тобой _сделать_...?  
Ладно, возможно, _немного_ возбуждающе. 

Она притянула его к себе, и их губы вновь слились в поцелуе. Его ладонь отпустила ее волосы, скользнув вниз, под ужасный жилет, и накрыла ее грудь поверх одежды. Но материал униформы - и бандаж под ним - был слишком плотным, и прикосновение не принесло никакого облегчения. Она разочарованно застонала. Ей хотелось избавиться от одежды, _сейчас же_ \- 

\- Ради всего святого, вы двое, - вздохнул Каран. - Люди _едят_ за этим столом. 

Рей не услышала, как открылась дверь. Она с молниеносной скоростью спихнула с себя Бена, и перевернувшись, смяла план Звездной Кузницы и сунула его в карман. Элисия, Тремблэй, Каран, Вербеке и Инура стояли на пороге комнаты отдыха - выражения и лиц варьировались от шокированного до неприязненного. 

\- Я запер эту дверь, - только и смог выдавить Бен.  
\- Что ж, жаль, что у меня, как у старшего мастера, есть код разблокировки, - сухо подчеркнул Каран. Он был худощавым мужчиной чуть за пятьдесят, со смуглой кожей и сединой в волосах. - А теперь, Мэтт, почему бы тебе не увести свою даму в более уединенное место, м?

* 

Бен и Рей покинули комнату отдыха в неловком молчании. Уже почти подошло время ее следующей смены, так что она позволила своим ногам на автопилоте нести ее в цех. Ее мысли витали где-то далеко, мозг отказывался думать о чем-либо - в особенности о том, что только что произошло. Но сквозь окружавший ее туман она ощутила искру удивления от того, что Бен продолжал идти вместе с ней.

Они не обменялись ни единым словом, пока не добрались до западного крыла, где пол слегка подрагивал от шума работающих конвейеров. Рей остановилась перед отделением по сборке звездных истребителей, куда ее недавно назначили - хитрить, пытаясь попасть в цех по работе со взрывчаткой, все равно не имело смысла, пока они не решили, как будут действовать дальше. 

Как обычно проверив, что вокруг никого нет, она безрадостно взглянула на Бена.  
\- Итак...  
\- Итак..., - эхом ответил он, столь же безрадостно.   
\- Почему она вдруг так успокоилась? - спросила она, имея в виду Связь. - Когда мы... ну, знаешь...?

\- Прошло почти три недели с тех пор, как мы покинули Фондор. Это самый долгий период, когда мы с тобой были вынуждены находиться на расстоянии... впервые за долгое время, - сказал он, деликатно не упоминая те ужасные месяцы после базы Старкиллер. - Два года назад ты сказала мне, что она ощущается как живое существо, и, полагаю, в некотором смысле, так и есть. Думаю, она адаптируется к нашим обстоятельствам - к тому, как мы с тобой относимся друг к другу. А это..., - он помахал рукой, указывая на них обоих, пока, запинаясь, подбирал следующие слова. - В смысле... очевидно, что есть некое... _влечение_... - на последних словах он стал пунцово-красным. Но какой смысл отрицать их после того, как она позволила ему засунуть язык ей в рот? - Она могла измениться, начав "подпитываться" из физического контакта, вероятно, не без влияния - как я уже говорил ранее - Темной энергии, которой пропитано все это место. 

\- Ты...? - Рей прикусила губу, обдумывая его предыдущее предложение. - Ты все еще хочешь держать ее закрытой?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- А _ты_?

Помоги ей Сила, но первый ответ, который немедленно возник в ее мозгу - _нет_. Он был прав - просто на этот раз они слишком долго были вдали друг от друга. Это как тяга к дурной привычке. Она не могла представить себя без Связи - не сейчас, когда она оказалась вместе с ним так далеко, отрезанная от семьи, которой стало для нее Сопротивление. До конца этой миссии, он - все, что у нее есть. 

\- Думаю, - наконец осторожно произнесла она, - что мы справимся. Это ведь ненадолго. Ты просто должен... продолжать прикасаться ко мне, или что-то вроде...

Его бровь взлетела вверх:  
\- То есть, я должен делать всю работу?  
\- Ну, это была твоя вина, что она вообще возникла, так что..., - она резко умолкла, гадая, не поздновато ли воскрешать старые грехи.   
\- Ничего, - тихо произнес он. - Я это заслужил. 

Ей хотелось возразить, хотелось сказать ему, что после всего, что произошло, после всего, что потребовалось, чтобы вернуть его обратно к Свету, не было смысла говорить о том, что заслужил он или кто-либо еще. Но прежде, чем она успела подобрать слова, омерзительный звон раздался в коридоре, возвещая о начале ее смены. 

\- Увидимся после, - он засунул руки в карманы и, склонившись, потерся о ее нос своим. Этот нелепый жест заставил ее захихикать. И он ушел, оставив ее непонимающе смотреть ему вслед.

*

\- Эй, Кира, - Инура обняла Рей за плечи, пока они устало тащились в свои спальни в конце дня. - Извини, что мы прервали вас сегодня днем. Мэтту удалось закончить умасливать твой маффин?  
Несколько женщин поблизости прыснули от смеха. Рей застонала. 


	5. Chapter 5

" _Как, черт подери, я тут оказалась?_ " - вопрошала Рей саму себя, вероятно, этак в сотый раз за вечер, в то время как на столе крутилась пустая бутылка из-под кашиикского горько-ягодного пива. Семеро остальных девушек склонились в предвкушении. Это была ее пятая неделя на Звездной Кузнице, и она _каким-то образом_ оказалась втянута в эту треклятую игру, которую, предварительно приняв на грудь слишком много, предложила Элисия. Старший инженер - Зирас - только что вернулась с "побывки" и умудрилась протащить на борт несколько сумок с алкоголем. Рей не выпила ни капли, но, тем не менее, все равно не смогла отвязаться от хихикающей, слегка "навеселе" Элисии, которая затащила ее в общую гостиную на женской половине после отбоя. 

Игра шла уже почти час, и Рей время от времени телекинетически "подкручивала" бутылку, чтоб та уж точно _не_ указала на нее. Однако в этот момент она услышала, как Зирас грубовато прокомментировала другому инженеру что-то насчет необходимости перекалибровки орбитальных стабилизаторов утром, когда у нее появилась идея...

Отвлекшись, Рей забыла докрутить бутылку. Она даже не заметила, как та остановилась, указывая на нее, пока остальные женщины не начали радостно пищать.  
\- Наконец-то! - воскликнула Инура. - Ладно, Кира - правда или желание?  
\- Правда, - ответила Рей, которую не слишком радовала перспектива стоять на голове или петь "Танцуй, танцуй, маленький эвок" задом наперед.  
\- Мэтт хорош в постели? - просила Селес.  
\- Желание, - быстро поправила себя Рей.  
Инура улыбнулась с акульей нежностью:  
\- Ну нет, так не по правилам! Ты _должна_ ответить на вопрос!

" _Или что?_ ", - очень хотелось сказать Рей, но она заметила, как Фейн и Нали нетерпеливо заерзали на своих местах. Она здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей, но ее работа будет идти более гладко, если она останется в дружелюбных отношениях с коллегами. В данном случае, это означало не портить всем веселье.   
\- Ну? - настаивала Элисия, и девушки стихли, ожидая ответа. 

_Был бы_ Бен хорош в постели? От этой мысли в животе Рей словно вспыхнул уголек. Он невероятно хорошо целовался, а прикосновение его рук пробуждало нервные окончания даже там, где, как она думала, их нет вообще. Из всех присутствующих в этой комнате только она знала, какое сильное и мускулистое тело скрывалось под его мешковатой униформой, как он рычал, как горели его глаза - словно тлеющие угли, - когда его пальцы зарывались в ее волосы...

\- _Настолько_ хорош? _Неужели?_ \- вырвалось у Селес, отчего остальные девушки захихикали.  
К своему ужасу, Рей поняла, что все это время смотрела в никуда, приоткрыв рот. Она быстро захлопнула челюсти.  
\- Он ничего, пожалуй.   
Зирас фыркнула:  
\- Дорогая, ты заслуживаешь больше, чем просто "ничего". Бросай его!

Рей следовало рассмеяться со всеми остальными - в конце концов, это была всего лишь шутка, - но ярко вспыхнувшая обида и желание защитить невольно заставили ее кулаки сжаться. Она была _оскорблена_ \- прямо как в тот раз с Тремблэем, в столовой - от того, что ей велели расстаться с ее... ее фальшивым бойфрендом. Звезды, да _что с ней такое_?!

Она "заглянула" к Бену позже в тот же вечер, уже укладываясь спать - как если бы мысленно постучалась в дверь или в окно. Та мягкая непринужденность, с которой его сознание отозвалось на ее ментальное прикосновение, ощущалось, как если бы он приподнял голову с подушки, одаривая ее сонной полуулыбкой. 

_Да?_

_У меня появилась идея_ , - коротко сказала она, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке от того, как ее сердце словно пропустило удар в ответ на его приветствие. - _Машинное отделение по понятным причинам отменяется, но как насчет орбитальных стабилизаторов? Мы могли бы найти способ взорвать их или деактивировать их операционную систему. Тогда Кузница просто рухнет на Або._

Бен еще не до конца проснулся и потому не успел "закрыться" - она почувствовала вспышку разочарования с его стороны, прежде чем он начал выбираться из паутины сна. _Это не могло подождать до утра?_

_Извини, что прервала твои грезы, спящая красавица_ , - с сарказмом ответила она, - _но я только что до этого додумалась и решила поделиться с тобой как можно скорее_. 

Бен рассмеялся. Она буквально _слышала_ его смех, _чувствовала_ , как он потягивается рядом с ней, как если бы они лежали на одной кровати. 

_Ты чересчур ворчлива, учитывая, что сама разбудила меня посреди ночи_.  
Рей повернулась на бок - в ту сторону, где, как она думала - или чувствовала, - он лежал. 

_Может, я у тебя научилась._

_Вот уж нет. Ты всегда была такой вредной._ Она почувствовала легкое, "прерывистое" прикосновение к своему локтю, как если бы он неосознанно "барабанил" по нему пальцами.

_Обстоятельства, в которых мы извечно оказываемся, не особенно вдохновляют меня на веселье_ , - фыркнула Рей. Звучало в его духе, и Бен это понял - она слышала, как он улыбался, передавая ей свою ответную мысль.

_Вот_ этому _ты научилась у меня_ , - задумчиво произнес он.   
Связь "мурлыкала" с мечтательной, полусонной нежностью, и внезапно Рей захотелось, чтобы Бен действительно оказался здесь - в ее комнате, рядом с ней. После поцелуев в комнате отдыха, после того, как они неохотно признались друг другу во взаимном влечении, он был... _приятнее_. Дружелюбнее. Как будто некая туго скрученная пружина, существовавшая внутри него все то время, что они друг друга знали, наконец исчезла. Рей находила это смутно подозрительным, но нельзя было отрицать, что теперь общаться с ним было _куда легче_.

Она чуть наклонила голову вперед. Если бы Бен физически находился рядом с ней, она бы прижималась лбом к его плечу. Призрачные пальцы прошлись вдоль ее спины. Связь словно _умоляла_. 

\- Бен, - прошептала Рей вслух.

_Рей_ , - пробормотал он так нежно, что это ее напугало. 

_Спокойной ночи_ , - пискнула она, удирая подальше от его сознания и перекатываясь на спину. Глядя в потолок, она изо всех сил сжимала бедра, пытаясь облегчить ноющее ощущение, разгоравшееся между ними. У нее проблемы. Очень большие проблемы.

  
*

Следующее утро застало Рей в омерзительном настроении. Она проснулась разгоряченной, взбудораженной, такой невыносимо чувствительной, что от легчайшего прикосновения одежды к коже хотелось взвыть. Ощущение несколько унялось после ледяного душа, но стоило ей заметить Бена, ожидавшего у дверей столовой, как оно вспыхнуло с новой силой. Связь "рыскала" по коридорам сознания, словно беспокойное животное, и лишь слегка успокоилась, когда Бен в знак приветствия поцеловал ее в лоб, тем самым вызвав хор растроганных вздохов у всех женщин вокруг.

 _Тебе это нравится_ , - обвинила его Рей, когда они встали в очередь за завтраком.

Его губы дернулись в усмешке:  
 _Боже упаси._

Она молчала, пока дроид за стойкой нагружал их подносы едой.  
 _Если бы я не знала тебя лучше, решила бы, что тебе действительно_ нравится _быть моим псевдобойфрендом_ , - пробурчала она, забирая пирожное с семенами Т'иила с его подноса и перекладывая на свой. 

Он позволил ей это сделать - с явно написанным на лице страданием.   
_А с чего бы мне это не нравилось?_ \- невозмутимо спросил он. - _Ты - самая милая подруга, о какой любой может только мечтать. Поистине щедрая душа._

Рей резко опустила свой поднос на ближайший свободный стол - с чуть большей силой, чем это было нужно.   
\- Прекращай, - произнесла она вслух. 

Бен бросил на нее странный взгляд, усаживаясь на стул напротив нее. Его очки соскользнули на кончик носа, и ей пришлось бороться с безумным желанием их поправить.  
\- Ты сегодня в особенно хорошей форме.  
Она одарила его сердитым взглядом. Кто _так_ говорит?   
\- А ты бесишь, как и всегда. 

Это заставило его замолчать. Они ели в напряженной тишине, и когда пришло время расходиться по рабочим местам, она лишь коротко кивнула ему, прежде чем унестись прочь - ...

... - или _попыталась_ это сделать. Ее удержали его руки - он вновь склонился к ней, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. Прежде чем Рей успела придумать какую-нибудь резкую ремарку насчет этого странного нового _фетиша_ , она вдруг разглядела случайно просочившиеся воспоминания с его стороны связи: Хан Соло целует Лею Органа в лоб всякий раз, когда извиняется или пытается поднять ей настроение. В этих воспоминаниях они были еще молоды, и казались высокими, как если бы на них смотрели глазами ребенка - снизу вверх.

Рей не привыкла чувствовать вину за свои вспышки гнева или свое извечное стремление отталкивать людей. Она высвободилась из рук Бена и быстро пошла по коридору, не осмеливаясь обернуться. 

_*_

Чувство тоски и вины преследовало ее весь оставшийся день. Что еще хуже, Связь опять начала свое невыносимое нытье - словно ощутила очередной разлад в их отношениях с Беном и выражала свое недовольство. У Рей так болела голова, что она была омерзительно неуклюжа весь день, успев несколько раз уронить инструменты и по неосторожности получить удар током.

Нет, так больше не может продолжаться. Рей упрямо дернула головой, приняв решение, сделала глубокий вдох - и "закрыла" Связь. 

Головная боль моментально исчезла. Рей выдохнула с облегчением, но каким-то _непостижимым_ образом выдох превратился в сдавленный всхлип, когда ошеломляющее чувство потери проскользнуло сквозь ментальные барьеры и захватило все ее существо. Сказать по правде, она чувствовала себя так всякий раз, когда они закрывали Связь - после завершения миссий или по окончании боя, но сейчас все было куда хуже. Они слишком долго держали ее открытой - та со зловещим вероломством угнездилась прямо в сердце. Внезапно Рей вдруг вновь стала девочкой из пустыни, изучающей боевые формы на диком побережье Эч-То, в то время как Кайло Рен стучался в ментальные барьеры, которые она только научилась возводить. Внезапно ей снова двадцать, и она видит, как он, из последних сил выбирается из корабля Первого Ордена, украденного у Сноука, и полумертвый падает на руки своей матери, а Связь рвется на свободу, несмотря на все отчаянные попытки ее сдержать...

\- Кира? - Инура засунула голову в кабинку Рей, поднимая защитные очки наверх, словно ободок. - Почему ты плачешь?  
\- Я не плачу! - провыла Рей, в то время как злые слезы продолжали катиться по ее щекам.   
\- Ох, милая, - Инура ободряюще похлопала ее по руке. - Это из-за Мэтта? Вы, ребят, все преодолеете. Он очень тебя любит, ты же это знаешь?

_"Нет, не любит!"_ \- хотелось закричать Рей. - _"Это всего лишь притворство, это все неправда...!"_ И по какой-то причине от _этой_ мысли она разрыдалась еще пуще.

\- Ну, отношения не всегда бывают простыми, - сказала Инура в своей успокаивающей мягкой манере, отчего Рей стало только хуже. - Это баланс между вещами, из-за которых стоит сражаться, и вещами, _за_ которые стоит сражаться, не так ли? Вы с Мэттом со всем разберетесь. Он очень сильно тебя любит, - повторила она. - Он смотрит на тебя так, словно ты - солнце.  
\- Как? Жмурясь и закрывая глаза рукой? - проворчала Рей.   
Инура хмыкнула.  
\- Рада, что ты все равно остаешься саркастичной занозой в заднице, даже когда плачешь.

\- Что здесь происходит? - контролер сборочной линии, грозная и внушительная брюнетка Алшейн материализовалась у входа в кабинку, бросая хмурый взгляд на Инуру. - Ты - обратно за свое место. А _ты..._ , - обратилась она к Рей, - идем со мной. У нас истребитель, требующий починки.

*

Рей была по локоть в проводах приборной панели ракатанского истребителя, когда услышала очень знакомые шаги, стремительно приближающиеся к кабине.

\- Каран прислал _тебя_? - удивленный тон Алшейн подтверждал не слишком лестную репутацию Мэтта. 

Рей все-таки бросила взгляд через плечо. Бен выглядел разъяренным - прищуренный взгляд, горящие щеки, оскаленный рот. Его присутствие в Силе ощущалось точно словно зловещий яростный вихрь. Непохоже, что тон Алшейн тому причиной. Казалось, будто он вообще не слышал, что та сказала, когда пронесся мимо - лишь махнул рукой в ее сторону:

_\- Ты выйдешь из отсека и не вернешься._

Рей не смогла сдержать дрожи, когда Алшейн монотонным голосом повторила команду и вышла. Такие моменты напоминали ей, насколько силен Бен, насколько легко и просто он мог манипулировать другими. В отличие от присущей ему яростной, безрассудной манеры боя, в его умении управлять Силой была некая четко рассчитанная, почти зловещая практичность, вне зависимости от того, на чьей стороне он был.

Он дождался, пока послышался звук закрывающихся ангарных дверей, прежде чем повернулся к ней.   
\- Объясняй.   
\- Все просто, - Рей повернулась к раскуроченной панели и вытащила пару проводов. - Трансивер закоротило, и поэтому нужно - ...

Быстрый, словно молния, Бен выдернул Рей с ее места и поставил возле стены, угрожающе нависнув над ней.   
\- Я не в настроении, - мрачно предупредил он, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от ее головы. - Почему ты ее закрыла?

\- Не твое дело, - отрезала Рей. Она не могла четко думать, когда он находился так близко, окружая ее, а его губы были совсем рядом. 

\- Я решил, что с тобой что-то случилось, - за дурацкими очками его глаза казались непроглядно черными, словно ночь. - Когда я не смог тебя ощутить, я подумал, что ты потеряла сознание, или что тебя..., - его голос сорвался. Она заметила, как он сглотнул. Выражение его лица было открытым, болезненно уязвимым. Неудивительно, что он скрывал его, когда был в Первом Ордене - оно слишком легко выдавало все его чувства и мысли. - Так что, да, какое-то предварительное оповещение точно бы _не помешало_. Ты имеешь полное право выгнать меня из своей головы, но после того, как я чуть не разнес в щепки всю верфь, чтобы тебя найти, а потом, когда узнал, что тебя отправили механиком в ангары, манипулировал разумом Карана, дабы убедиться, что ты цела и невредима - да, полагаю, я заслуживаю весьма стоящей _причины_...

Она поцеловала его, притянув за воротник рубашки. Это было столкновение - яростное и неистовое, как почти все, что им когда-либо приходилось делать вместе, - и оттолкнула его, когда ей понадобился воздух.  
\- Вот! - крикнула Рей, наплевав, кто еще может услышать. - Это можно считать достаточно _стоящей причиной_ \- ...?!

Бен рванулся вперед, его руки обхватили ее затылок, чтобы она не ударилась о стену, пока он отвечал ей столь же яростным поцелуем.   
\- Ты можешь объяснить подольше, - пробормотал он в ее губы. 

И, да, Связь была закрыта, но каким-то образом _жажда_ никуда не исчезала, напротив - разгоралась все ярче с каждым ласковым касанием, каждым прикосновением его языка к ее. В этом ангаре они были одни, но насколько долго - можно было только гадать, и потому Рей спешно избавилась от своего жилета и сдернула с Бена парик, во время всех манипуляций стараясь не отрываться от его губ. Она протестующе застонала, когда он отстранился, удерживая ее лицо в своих ладонях. Взъерошенные темные волосы падали ему на лоб. Что бы он ни увидел в ее глазах, это заставило его нахмуриться. 

\- Ты плакала? - подушечки его больших пальцев ласково поглаживали ее скулы. - Что случилось, _кьярика_? 

Рей не хотела этой нежности, этой непривычной, ласковой интимности - или, скорее, не хотела так сильно, почти до боли _жаждать_ этих чувств каждой частицей всего своего существа. У нее были другие до него, но ни с кем это не продолжалось дольше пары-тройки встреч, и ее это устраивало - так риск того, что тебе причинят боль, сводился к минимуму. Пару лет назад ее соседка по комнате в бараках Сопротивления рассталась с мужчиной, с которым давно состояла в отношениях. Рей пришлось слушать, как девушка плакала по ночам, слишком болезненно напомнив о том, как и она сама точно также плакала в своем убежище на Джакку в ожидании родных, которые так и не вернулись. " _Никогда больше_ ", пообещала она себе тогда. " _Я всегда буду уходить первой_ ". 

Так что она проигнорировала вопрос Бена, проведя рукой вниз по его груди, и одновременно вставая на цыпочки, чтобы вцепиться зубами в мочку его уха. Пальцы ее правой руки очертили его ширинку, и тут же отстранились, когда он инстинктивно подался бедрами им навстречу. Она захихикала: о, ей знакома эта игра, эта власть, которая не имеет ничего общего с Силой.

Бен не поддержал ее веселья.   
\- Очень смешно.   
В наказание он впился губами в ее шею, и не успокоился, пока с ее губ не сорвался стон, который он тут же "приглушил" поцелуем. Он схватил ее запястье и потянул вниз, обратно к своему паху, в той нетерпеливой, почти _просительной_ манере, к которой, сами того не осознавая, прибегают даже самые сдержанные мужчины. Рей была более чем счастлива позволить ему толкаться в ее ладонь, пока он продолжал ее целовать, но очень скоро им обоим стало этого мало.

Его жилет упал на пол рядом с ее, за ним последовали их очки и одежда - этому предшествовало много возни, и, кроме того, Бен пытался приникнуть губами к каждому открывающемуся взгляду обнаженному участку кожи на теле Рей. Когда он начал целовать впадинку между ее ключиц, она хотела направить его голову ниже, но каким-то образом ее пальцы задержались в его волосах, с наслаждением перебирая темные шелковистые пряди. Она _скучала_ по ним. Как только они вернутся на Ди'Куар, в первую очередь она сожжет этот треклятый парик. 

Он с такой быстротой и ловкостью избавил ее от нагрудного бандажа, что она нахмурилась.   
\- _Ты_ у нас, похоже, эксперт, - вырвалось у Рей прежде, чем она успела подумать. Мысль о том, что Бен занимался этим с другими женщинами - неважно, как давно это было - несколько... _раздражала_. 

Он бросил на нее взгляд снизу вверх из-под длинных ресниц, сверкнув своей лукавой извиняющейся улыбкой, и она неохотно сменила гнев на милость. Он продолжал улыбаться, когда прижался легким, едва ли не до смешного невесомым - учитывая обстоятельства - поцелуем к ее правой груди, в тоже время поглаживая левую своей ладонью. Рей откинула голову назад, прикрывая глаза и отдаваясь во власть восхитительных ощущений: прикосновению пальцев, зубов и этих обольстительных губ. 

\- _Бен_ , - простонала она, тут же покраснев от того, как прерывисто и почти умоляюще прозвучал ее голос. Но она была не в силах ждать дольше. - Бен, иди же сюда...  
\- Куда? - игриво-дерзко бросил он в ответ, выпрямляясь.

Она поморщилась от неуместной "шпильки", и он рассмеялся - _искренне_ рассмеялся этим хрипловатым, мальчишеским смехом, который от него можно было услышать раз в тысячелетие, и поцеловал кончик ее носа. Она ощутила странное, волнующе нежное тепло, разливающееся в животе, которое никак не было связано с возбуждением - и _возненавидела_ себя за это. Все должно было быть не так.

В нетерпении она грубо сдернула его белье вниз и обхватила _его_ пальцами - это удалось сделать с куда бо́льшим трудом, чем она ожидала. Она не должна была удивиться, учитывая, каким высоким и крепким был Бен, но при мысли о том, что _это_ окажется внутри нее, у Рей перехватило дыхание - как, впрочем, и у Бена, который коротко и приглушенно выругался, зарываясь лицом в ее шею. Его рука скользнула в ее белье, дразня и поглаживая, пока с ее губ не сорвался стон, и лишь затем его указательный палец вошел в нее. 

\- Звезды, милая, ты такая влажная, - простонал он своим низким хриплым голосом, прикусывая ее за шею там, где отчетливо билась жилка. - Такая влажная для меня...  
Он добавил еще один палец, и она безо всякого стыда подалась бедрами навстречу, задыхаясь и выгибаясь, пока ее собственная рука продолжала свои движения. Она чувствовала, что если он будет продолжать в том же духе, она не сможет долго сдерживаться, и потому быстро высвободилась и развернулась к нему спиной, придерживаясь руками за стену.

Бен непонимающе нахмурился, опустив руку на ее обнаженное бедро.  
\- Я не...

Рей перебила его:  
\- Не время привередничать, Соло. - Ей никогда не нравилось находиться с партнером лицом к лицу - не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел ее такой открытой и уязвимой. - Либо мы сделаем это так, либо вообще никак. 

\- И это _я_ привередничаю? - пробормотал он себе под нос, но покорно встал за ней, в то время как она наклонилась в талии, уцепившись руками за поручень корабля. Она бросила на него взгляд через плечо: он выглядел неуверенным и словно... печальным. Этому мужчине только дай повод хандрить во время секса! 

Соблазнительница из Рей была так себе, но в своем нынешнем состоянии у нее не оставалось выбора. Она скользнула рукой в насквозь промокшие трусики, покачивая бедрами, надеясь - очень- _очень_ сильно надеясь, - что выглядит соблазнительно, а не ужасающе нелепо.   
\- Хочешь заставить меня умолять? - "поддела" она. - Вот что тебя заводит - смотреть, как я играю сама с собой, умоляя тебя...?

Должно быть, она задела его чувства, либо случайно оказалась права, потому что он шагнул еще ближе, вцепившись в ее бедро, в то время как другая его рука отодвинула ее белье в сторону. Она вскрикнула и выгнулась, когда он медленно и глубоко вошел в нее одним движением. Ощущение было... _восхитительным_. Не сказать никак иначе - словно они были созданы друг для друга. 

Она ожидала, что он сразу же начнет двигаться, впадая в тот животный ритм, который быстро приведет их к тому, что нужно им обоим. Однако его бедра оставались неподвижны, в то время как он наклонился к ней, прижимаясь губами к ее шее, лопаткам, позвонкам. Каждый поцелуй был медленным, долгим, неистовым, словно он умолял ее что-то понять - что-то, чему она не могла дать названия, но к чему определенно не была готова. 

И потому она сама резко подалась ему навстречу - с ее губ вырвался вздох, когда он начал двигаться вместе с ней.   
\- Да, вот так, - шептала она, с облегчением возвращаясь на знакомую территорию. И та тьма, что пряталась у нее внутри, распространилась по телу, словно пожар, постепенно захватив ее всю. - Сильнее.

Бен подчинился. Конечно же он это сделал - они оба могли злиться, обижаться и издеваться друг над другом сколько угодно, но в конце концов он всегда давал ей то, что она хотела: готов был смотреть на звезды, доводя себя до безумия, или трахать ее до изнеможения, опираясь о стенку в кабине ракатанского судна. Она могла бы продолжать это сколько угодно, занимаясь этим хоть до скончания всей галактики, но время играло против них. В конце концов, они в находятся криффовых _ангарах_!

\- Поторопись, - прошипела она ему, - пока сюда кто-нибудь не зашел...!  
\- Да? Ну, а чья была идея заняться этим _тут_? - раздраженно выдохнул он.

Она повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.   
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Ты меня первой поцеловала...!   
\- Чтобы тебя заткнуть. Ты не должен был целовать меня в ответ..., - ее слова перешли в не слишком пристойный вскрик, когда он неожиданно изменил наклон своих бедер, стимулируя определенное место внутри нее, отчего все ее мысли исчезли и разум померк.

И вскоре Тьма поглотила и его - она поняла это по тому, как он рычал ей на ухо, как наматывал ее волосы на свои пальцы, как вцепился зубами в ее плечо, подводя ее к оргазму за счет головокружительной смеси удовольствия и боли. И все же _не это_ привело ее к пику - не ощущение его большого члена внутри себя, и не то, как настойчиво его пальцы поглаживали то место, где соединялись их тела. Это был звук его голоса, повторявшего ей, как она красива, как _узка_ , _влажна_ и _совершенна_ , как хорошо ему внутри нее, как давно он ее хотел. Как он повторял ее имя - хрипло и благоговейно, когда его губы касались ее уха. Когда она наконец кончила, он последовал за ней, с рыком, который приглушил, спрятавшись лицом в ее шею.

*

Они не рискнули насладиться ощущением после - и так достаточно испытывали удачу. Он закончил одеваться первым и после помог ей. Закончив застегивать все молнии, он похлопал ее ладонью под подбородком в шутливом одобрении, все также мягко улыбаясь.

\- Итак, - Рей потянулась к лицу Бена, наконец-то поддаваясь искушению поправить его очки. - Этого у нас будет _много_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кьярика - "любимая" на языке Мандо'а
> 
> [Ракатанский истребитель](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C)
> 
> Пирожное с семенами Т'иила - о них почти нет данных, известно только, что такие в детстве любила Лея.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие пару стандартных недель Рей провела, выуживая необходимую информацию у инженеров и механиков нулевой гравитации, шныряла по нижним палубам, где были расположены орбитальные стабилизаторы Кузницы, уклонялась от всевозможных социально активных мероприятий с более общительными коллегами, стараясь при этом не портить с ними отношения - и занималась лучшим сексом в своей жизни.

Бен Соло, к ее приятному удивлению, оказался щедрым и страстным любовником, который словно на уровне инстинктов понимал, что заводит ее больше всего — даже без использования Связи. Рей не слишком хотелось открывать ее снова, и он не давил. Они обходились кодовыми словами, языком жестов и перешептываниями — со стороны все это выглядело как типичное нежное воркование между двумя влюбленными.

Остальные члены команды легко купились на происходящее — вероятно потому, что повседневная рутина предоставляла не так уж много развлечений. Они довольно переглядывались, когда Бен наклонялся, чтобы Рей могла прошептать ему на ухо: « _Оба стабилизатора связаны одним мейнфреймом, вскрыть его не должно быть сложно_ ». Растроганно вздыхали, когда Бен словно невзначай перекидывал руку через спинку кресла Рей и, зарываясь носом в ее волосы, шептал: « _Мужчина рядом с Синдалем — начальник службы безопасности на нижних палубах_ ». Вскоре, по всеобщему мнению, Мэтт и Кира были признаны на редкость очаровательной парой.

Рей стала едва ли не постоялицей в комнате Бена, прокрадываясь по коридору после отбоя и проводя в его постели больше времени, нежели в своей собственной. Однажды ночью, после того, как они упали на простыни, задыхающиеся и разгоряченные, он, не теряя времени, улегся на нее сверху, покрывая ее разнеженное, обессиленное тело поцелуями. Поначалу она напряглась, потому что не была любительницей нежностей после, зато их _обожал_ Бен. А Рей не могла отказать ему после того, как он только что подарил ей три оргазма подряд. _Три_.

Она обняла Бена за шею, когда он закончил лениво покусывать выступ ее бедра и вновь поднялся выше, к лицу. Он не улыбался, но все-таки в выражении его лица ощущалось некое спокойствие - как и удовлетворенное, "довольное" тепло в его присутствии в Силе.

« _Ты счастлив_ », — удивленно подумала Рей. Было так странно осознать, что ее присутствие заставляет кого-то чувствовать это, пусть даже у нее не было иллюзий на собственный счет - _кто угодно_ был бы счастлив сразу после секса.

Он игриво прижался своим носом к ее, но его глаза уже наполовину закрывались. _Типичный мужчина_ , фыркнула Рей про себя, переворачивая Бена на спину и укладываясь у него на груди. «Засыпай», — велела она ему, тем временем начиная выбираться из кровати, чтобы пойти в свою комнату.  
Бен удержал ее, положив свою тяжелую руку на ее талию, другой рукой похлопав по попе.  
— Оставайся со мной, — возразил он своим хрипловатым голосом — и, черт подери, сонный, нежный, только-после-секса Бен Соло одним своим видом мог разбить в пух и прах любые доводы.  
— Я не могу, — Рей попыталась сбросить его руку, но он вдруг перекатился, прижав ее к матрасу и -…

—  _захрапел_.

Она двинула его под ребра.  
— Ты _не мог_ уснуть так быстро!

В ответ Бен захрапел еще громче. Рей снова попыталась выбраться, но это было все равно, что пытаться выбраться из-под тонны кирпичей, а недавние оргазмы — _Три! Подряд!_  — порядком ее утомили. И потом, здесь было тепло и уютно…

Рей сдалась, и, в конце концов, тоже уснула.

*

Весь следующий день Рей провела как на иголках, надеясь, что Бен не станет говорить о произошедшем, раздувая из мухи слона. Они вновь встретились после того, как она ушла к себе на рассвете, чтобы собраться на смену. К ее облегчению, Бен вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и за завтраком был по обыкновению ворчлив — «жаворонком» он никогда не был.

Однако она _не_ пошла к нему в ту ночь, равно как и в следующую. Может, жизненного опыта у нее было не так уж много, но пару-тройку вещей о самоконтроле она все-таки усвоила.

* 

— У нас проблема, — пробурчал Бен, утащив Рей в комнату отдыха на третий день ее — _их_  — вынужденного целибата.

— Неужели? — спокойно ответила Рей, уже готовясь его осадить.

Его следующие слова заставили ее почувствовать себя... сказать по правде, глупо. Глупой, мелочной и инфантильной.

— Программист мейнфрейма, Танута, чувствительна к Силе, — проинформировал он ее, волнуясь о, _конечно же_ , куда более важных делах, нежели их личные… —  _что бы это ни было_ между ними. — Как мы и планировали, я остался с ней наедине и попытался заглянуть в ее разум, чтобы найти сведения о структуре кода, но — ничего. Все равно что биться о кирпичную стену.

— Хм, — Рей сделала шаг в сторону, отходя от двери, на которую невольно опиралась спиной из-за того, что Бен нависал сверху. Что-то вроде раздражения мелькнуло в его глазах, но он не двинулся за ней следом. — И насколько она сильна?  
— Достаточно, чтобы быть устойчивой к стандартным уловкам.  
— Даже если она, скажем, будет в не самом здравомыслящем состоянии?

Бен нахмурился:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Рей пожала плечами.  
—  _Возможно_ , у меня есть план.

*

После некоторых уговоров Зирас, в конце концов, согласилась пожертвовать несколько оставшихся упаковок кашиикского пива ради хорошего повода — дня рождения Киры, который отмечали в женской гостиной после отбоя. _Мэтт_ , конечно, тоже был приглашен, и, в некотором смысле, был даже более почетным гостем, чем сама виновница торжества: двадцать с лишним женщин крутились вокруг него, поддразнивая насчет Киры и расспрашивая о парнях, с которыми он работал. Ему, похоже, было не по себе от всеобщего внимания — он отвечал односложно и держался за свою бутылку так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Танута, может, и была устойчивой к воздействию Силы, но, к счастью, не обладала серьезными навыками: очень скоро Рей смогла вытащить данные о коде мейнфрейма - под видом девичьих сплетен на ушко. Это был несколько высокопарный, архаичный на вид код — вероятно, один из производных языков программирования времен Старой Республики. Рей предположила, что более современные варианты были несовместимы с ракатанской техникой. Танута так ни о чем и не догадалась, лишь непонимающе оглядывала комнату, пытаясь понять, что не так. Рей извинилась и направилась к Бену.

— Давайте сыграем в правду или желание! — воскликнула Инура.

Рей попыталась сбежать, но было поздно — Селес и Элисия усадили ее на свободное место рядом с ее фальшивым бойфрендом, в то время как на столе уже крутилась пустая бутылка.

*

Час спустя Рей с неохотой была вынуждена признать, что ей весело. Вероятно, всему виной было пиво: она потеряла счет, сколько бутылок выпила, оправдываясь словами в духе: « _Это мой день рождения и мне хочется праздновать — ну пожалуйста, Зирас!_ ». От алкоголя в крови разливалось блаженное тепло, мозг заволокло приятным туманом. Рука Бена была небрежно перекинута через спинку ее кресла, и, по мере игры, Рей все ближе и ближе придвигалась к нему. От него так приятно пахло: его теплой кожей, каким-то древесным одеколоном после бритья и приятным, почти винным ароматом ягодного пива. Она лениво подумала, будут ли его губы на вкус такими же сладко-фруктовыми.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он, под видом, будто целует ее в висок. Его губы почти касались ее уха. Это был код — он хотел знать, достала ли она информацию у Тануты. Но какая-то часть ее продолжала делать вид, будто он просто ведет себя как бойфренд, проверяя, все ли с ней в порядке — та же самая, которая притворялась, будто она знает свою дату рождения, и что женщины, собравшиеся вокруг нее, _действительно_ были ее друзьями.

К глазам подступили слезы. Крифф, почему она не становится агрессивной, когда выпьет, как Джессика? Но нет, вместо этого она превращается в _слезливую размазню_ , как По. Рей инстинктивно спрятала лицо на плече Бена, отчаянно стараясь сморгнуть слезы, прежде чем те покатятся по щекам. Она услышала, как бутылка закончила крутиться, после чего послышались радостные крики собравшейся толпы.

— Правда, — произнес Бен покорным, унылым голосом человека, который отвлекся и забыл телекинетически подкрутить бутылку.

Вопрос задала Мадиале, пышная блондинка из отдела по гидравлике:  
— Как вы с Кирой познакомились?

В комнате стало тихо. Рей выпрямилась, обозревая море заинтересованных лиц. Они с Беном репетировали эту историю не один раз. Его рука на спинке кресла слегка стиснула ее плечо.

— Работали вместе на Внешнем Кольце, — ответил Бен. — На Явин Прайм. Добывали Корус-кристаллы в атмосфере газового гиганта. — И тут стало ясно, что алкоголь ударил и ему в голову, потому что он вдруг добавил с лукавой ухмылкой, — Поначалу она меня возненавидела.

Женщины рассмеялись.  
— С чего бы? Ты ведь _такой_ легкий в общении, — хмыкнула Инура.

— Я был в полном раздрае, — резко произнес Бен. — Спутался с весьма «темными» ребятами на предыдущей работе, и еще не разобрался, что к чему.

— Ох, — понимающе кивнула Элисия. — Связался с бандами? С Хаттами?

Бен кивнул:  
— Что-то вроде того. — Только Рей могла ощутить мрачный юмор, звучавший в его голосе - этот укол ненависти к себе, которая, вероятно, уже никогда не исчезнет. — У нас с Кирой были общие друзья, и она была вынуждена терпеть мое присутствие. А потом однажды нам нужно было купить кое-какие запчасти на Кореллии, и наш босс дал отпуск обоим, чтобы разобраться с делами. И тогда я пригласил ее на обед — просто обед, ничего особенного. Мы пошли в бар, который мне нравился, когда я был ребенком — мой старик часто брал меня туда с собой.

Рей сидела тихо, напрягшись. История, которую они придумали, не была столь детальной, но она знала, что бар назывался «Фел-Свуп» — забегаловка для спидбайкеров неподалеку от Ряда кораблей с сокровищами в Коронет-сити. Там подавали пряный виски, впервые попробовав который 12-летний Бен Соло раскашлялся - к большому удовольствию Хана. Когда-то она увидела все это в Связи.

— Ушел целый месяц совместных обедов, коротких разговоров между сменами — иногда я приносил ей цветы с явинской луны, — прежде чем она впервые позволила мне ее поцеловать, — продолжил Бен. — Мы были на буровой установке, под нашими ногами сверкали Корус-кристаллы… — В его голосе явно слышалась тоска, словно он видел, как все могло сложиться в другой жизни, в другой вселенной. — Я ни о чем не думал. Я просто наклонился и поцеловал ее. Все это время мое сердце билось где-то в горле.

Его восторженная — и, сказать по правде, порядком поднабравшаяся — аудитория вздохнула, некоторые вытирали слезы, другие драматично прижимали руки к груди. Рей сидела, не зная, как реагировать, чтобы не выдать их обоих. « _Ничего такого_ », ругала она саму себя, « _он просто добавил деталей, чтобы звучало убедительней_ ». Однако она не могла избавиться от настойчивого ощущения — подогретого алкоголем, — что Бен вслух мечтал о том, «что могло бы быть». Приглядевшись к нему повнимательнее - по меланхоличной печали, написанной на его лице, можно было понять - ему бы хотелось, чтобы между ними все случилось именно так: мило, трогательно, неспешно, и, самое главное, по-настоящему.

*

Под конец вечера он проводил Рей до ее комнаты. Они оба спотыкаясь шли по пустому темному холлу. Можно было использовать Силу, чтобы стереть эффект от опьянения, но Рей не хотелось этого делать. Было нечто освобождающее в том, чтобы быть легкомысленной, и винить в этом кого-то помимо себя.

Когда они остановились у ее двери, Бен прочистил горло и пожелал ей доброй ночи, произнося все слова с такой четкой и выразительной дикцией, словно репетировал речь. Выпив, он никогда не бормотал и не запинался - наоборот, говорил куда более внятно и ясно, силясь еще больше себя контролировать. Другие женщины заметили это, и посчитали «милым».

— Бен, — подняла на него глаза Рей, стараясь совладать с ураганом собственных эмоций, чувств и неоконченных мыслей. — Бен, мы обязаны эвакуировать всех этих людей — до того, как взорвем Кузницу.

— Да, — он коснулся ее щеки своей большой, теплой ладонью. — Мы найдем способ спасти как можно больше людей. Может, они мне _не слишком_ нравятся, но это не означает, что они заслуживают смерти.

Как сильно он изменился, насколько отличался теперь от того сломленного, разъяренного человека на грани отчаяния, каким он был, когда она впервые его встретила — который обозревал галактику, стремясь подчинить ее своей воле. В эту секунду Рей безумно хотелось его поцеловать.

Что она и сделала.

*

Прежде они ни разу не занимались этим в ее комнате. Это новое чувство интимности затмило собой все ее внутренние инстинкты, и так притупленные алкогольным туманом, пока она, не отрываясь от его губ, подталкивала Бена спиной вперед к своей постели, крепко вцепившись в перед его рубашки. Наткнувшись на край матраса, он сел. Ее догадка была правильной — его губы были на вкус как ягоды, сладкие и пьянящие. Она с наслаждением сдернула с него парик — будь _проклята_ эта омерзительная штука! — и сделала шаг назад, чтобы раздеться, пока он жадно смотрел на нее сквозь стекла очков. Обычно она проделывала это быстро, безо всяких уловок и притворной томности, но что-то в том, как он сегодня выглядел — взъерошенные темные волосы, горящие щеки, эта извечная капелька меланхолии в его карих глазах — заставило ее потянуть время. Слегка его подразнить.

Чуть раньше Рей убрала волосы в хвост, когда ей стало слишком жарко от выпитого — и сейчас она стянула резинку и прошлась рукой по волосам, позволив им свободно рассыпаться по плечам. Бен сглотнул, и вид его нервно дернувшегося кадыка укрепил ее самоуверенность. Она скинула ужасный оранжевый жилет, жалея, что на ней не надето что-то более сексуальное и соблазнительное, — но, по какой-то причине, это было _не так и уж и важно_ сейчас, когда он смотрел на нее так, словно она была единственным, что существовало для него в этом мире.

Рей удерживала его взгляд, расстегивая молнии и пуговицы, и вскоре комбинезон упал к ее ногам. С губ Бена сорвался вздох, а затем его дрожащие пальцы торопливо начали сдергивать собственную униформу. Жилет полетел в сторону, комбинезон был сброшен на пол — на нем осталась лишь белая футболка и боксеры. Рей восприняла это как сигнал снять собственное белье. Еще никогда она не чувствовала себя такой безрассудной и одновременно всесильной, как в тот момент, когда оказалась перед ним полностью обнаженной — распущенные волосы лишь слегка прикрывали груди.

Бен облизал губы.  
— Иди ко мне на колени, _кьярика_.

Рей стала _пунцовой_. Он ужасен — и она ничуть не лучше, судя по тому, как все внутри _завибрировало_ от возбуждения при звуке его мягкого, низкого голоса. Пока она шла к нему, Рей казалось, будто все это происходит не с ней — она и _не была собой_ , была иной - безрассудной, опьяненной ягодами, звездным светом, и голодным восхищением в его глазах. Как только она пристроилась на его коленях, Бен немедленно прижался губами к ее шее, в то время как его большие ладони скользили по всему ее телу. Он покусывал ее шею, «играя» с ее грудями, «смягчал» укусы поцелуями, в то время как его пальцы пощипывали и сжимали, и вновь касался ее кожи зубами, пока его руки и пальцы поглаживали, массировали и ласкали. Головокружительный контраст между грубой страстью и нежной чувственностью сводил с ума; выгибаясь и _всхлипывая_ , Рей потерлась о его эрекцию сквозь боксеры. Он невольно выругался, одновременно скользнув двумя пальцами ей в рот.

Собственный оргазм застал ее врасплох, "пронзив" сквозь алкогольный туман неожиданно и молниеносно. Его ресницы затрепетали на ее коже, когда он непонимающе заморгал.  
— Ты что, только что…? — начал он, резко умолкнув, когда она застонала. Его свободная рука быстро высвободила _его_ от белья, и Бен резко вошел в нее одним движением. Она была влажна и готова, и потому сразу приняла его целиком — ее спина выгнулась, и пальцы на ногах поджались от восхитительного ощущения наполненности.  
— Сила, как ты можешь быть _такой чувствительной_ …? — пробормотал он в изгиб ее шеи. — Как ты можешь так _сводить меня с ума_ …?

Вскоре его руки оказываются на ее бедрах, направляя движения. Это небрежный, безудержный секс, и комната наполнена звуками - шлепками плоти о плоть. Она тянется к нему, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, и чуть не выдергивает несколько волосков, когда он начинает теребить пальцами маленький узелок нервов между ее бедер.

— Ну же… — говорит он так, словно молится сквозь зубы. — Пожалуйста…

Что делать с мужчиной, когда он так умоляет? В сравнении с первым оргазмом, этот накрывает ее словно медленное, дикое, всепоглощающее пламя. И поскольку губы Бена так близко к ее собственным, поцеловать его кажется самым естественной вещью в мире, в то время как она продолжает на нем двигаться. Угол не самый удобный, но он с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, отстраняясь лишь когда его собственное тело больше не может сдерживаться, остро требуя разрядки. Он ускоряет свои движения, мышцы на его руках напрягаются, приподнимая и опуская ее тело по всей его длине. Уже удовлетворенная, Рей более чем добровольно позволяет Бену «использовать» ее таким образом, делая все, что он пожелает — потому что, вдруг доходит до нее, даже будучи в таком опьяневшем состоянии, она ему доверяет.

Когда все заканчивается, и они падают на ее кровать, Рей чувствует себя слишком усталой, чтобы возражать больше, чем положено приличиями, когда Бен обвивает ее руками, целуя в лоб, словно извиняясь за то, что был груб. Она поднимает руку, чтобы… дружески похлопать его по плечу, или _что-то в этом духе_ , — но вместо этого касается его лица, убирая волосы, падающие на глаза, и очерчивая пальцами то место, где раньше был шрам.

— Он пометил тебя, сделав моим, — пробормотала она. — Это было нечто мое, что могло остаться с тобой. Я знаю, что это не имеет никакого смысла, но…  
— Напротив, — он поцеловал ее снова, покусывая ее нижнюю губу с усталой игривостью, заставляя ее улыбнуться. — Это совершенно логично.

В эту ночь она заснула в его объятиях.

*

Похмелье было совсем слабым - не сравнимо с тем, которое она ощущала после вылазок в бар с Финном и По. Кашиикское пиво было куда милосерднее — в горле пересохло, и тупая боль ощущалась, когда она открывала глаза, но все это легко устранялось с помощью Силы. Нет, больше всего Рей встревожил тот факт, что когда будильник пропищал с утра пораньше, Бен все еще крепко _обнимал ее_ сзади, похрапывая в изгибе шеи.

Он что-то тихо пробурчал, когда она ткнула его локтем, чтобы разбудить, и на автомате потянулся следом, поглаживая пальцами ее обнаженное бедро. Рей ужаснулась тому, как уютно это ощущалось, и как сильно ей хотелось продолжать лежать вот так. Она подскочила с кровати и начала натягивать свою помятую одежду, в то время как в свете суровой реальности в ее голове начали всплывать мельчайшие подробности вчерашней ночи.

— Мы покончим с Кузницей через три дня, — бросила она коротко и по делу. — Я разберусь с кодом — посмотрим, возможно у меня и так получится отключить стабилизаторы. Но, на всякий случай, украду несколько зарядов из сборочного цеха.

Она почувствовала, как он сел — зашуршали простыни, скрипнул матрас. Даже без использования Силы, она знала, что он сейчас смотрит на нее, прищурив глаза и стиснув зубы. Не могла не знать — в конце концов, они так долго сражались бок о бок, и все-таки — ей никогда не хотелось понимать кого-либо настолько хорошо.

— Полагаешь, трех дней хватит на подготовку? — спросил он.  
— Я _полагаю_ , — отрезала она, — что мы пробыли здесь слишком долго.

Бен умолк. Рей обернулась, и успела заметить в выражении его лица нечто, похожее на боль, но он быстро опустил голову, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять с пола свою униформу. Они закончили одеваться, не проронив больше ни слова, и Рей уже начала надеяться, что сможет избежать продолжения разговора — но, уже стоя у двери, Бен неловко произнес:  
— Когда мы вернемся на Ди’Куар… — он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

Рей сразу перешла к главному — быстро и резко, как будто срывая медицинский пластырь без бакты:  
— Все, что было, останется здесь.

Он нахмурился.  
— Я думал… —

— Что? — перебила она, _внезапно_ разъярившись, хоть он и не был ни в чем виноват. — Что ты думал? Что мы будем продолжать заниматься этим — _чем бы это ни было_ , — под носом у твоей матери?! Что между тренировками с твоим дядей я буду убегать, дабы ты полапал меня в кладовке?!

— Это было бы не так! — крикнул он в ответ столь же яростно. Она приподняла бровь, и он, запинаясь, продолжил. — Я-я… То есть, все может быть как тебе захочется, мне все равно…

Ох, вот _это_ было больно.

— Рада узнать, что это не имеет для тебя большого значения.

— Это не то, что я… — черт подери, Рей! — вновь резко ответил он. — Именно _ты_ даже _не смотришь_ на меня, когда мы трахаемся, и я не понимаю, откуда взялся этот… — этот _бзик_ насчет того, важно это или нет! 

Она была опасно близка к тому, чтобы сказать слишком много, чтобы раскрыть свои тайные страхи и желания, и потому быстро закрыла рот.

Бен стал белым как полотно, но распрямил плечи, как человек, принимающий окончательное решение.

— Это не тот разговор, которого я ожидал после вчерашней ночи, — коротко произнес он.

_"Обрати внимание"_ , настаивала какая-то часть ее разума. _"Выражение его лица, напряжение в голосе — он пытается что-то тебе сказать. Это важно"_. Но проблема была в том, что она слишком долго жила мыслями « _что, если…_ ». Когда-то давно была одна девочка, смотревшая вслед улетающему кораблю и отсчитывавшая дни в ожидании его возвращения. Рядом с Беном Рей вновь очень ясно чувствовала себя той девочкой.

— Вчера я была пьяна, — небрежно произнесла она. — Это не считается.

— Брехня.

— Единственная _брехня_  — это вот это! — она указала на расстояние между ними. — В смысле, что _это_ вообще, Бен? Месяц назад мы _терпеть_ друг друга не могли. Открыть Связь для тебя было все равно что дергать больной зуб. Я имею полное право назвать все твои претензии туфтой, учитывая то, что ты даже не пытался скрывать, как сильно я тебя раздражаю!

— Все изменилось.

Она фыркнула.  
— Единственное, что _изменилось_ , так это то, что мы начали заниматься сексом -… — и она застыла на месте. Ужас осознания накрыл ее с головой. Ведь если так посмотреть, все было просто — и как она могла этого не понять. Она несколько раз видела такое на базе Сопротивления: люди вели себя так мило с теми, кто их привлекал - все эти маленькие подарочки и милые знаки внимания, обещания достать хоть луну с неба - и "разворачивали" на 180°, когда влечение исчезало.

Бен схватил ее за плечи.  
— Рей, — встревоженно сказал он, — это не так. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и это определенно не так -…

И она никогда не хотела кого-то, кто знал бы _ее_ настолько хорошо.

— Тогда что это? — прошептала она. — Чем _еще_ это может быть?

На мгновение казалось, что он сейчас объяснит — но Бен колебался. И в этот момент неуверенности еще один червячок сомнения закрался в ее мысли. Она не может заставить его сказать то, что он не чувствовал и не имел в виду, пусть даже и сама не знает, что хочет услышать. Она не может так поступить с Беном.

— Тебе пора идти, — мягко произнесла она, высвобождаясь из его рук. — Я дам тебе знать, как будут идти дела.

*

Последующие дни шли в зловещей, упрямой медлительности подступающей мигрени. Собрав вместе то, что она подсмотрела в разуме Тануты, Рей запустила симуляцию кода мейнфрейма на старом датападе. Она скрупулезно проверила девайс на наличие систем слежения, и начисто стерла его память после. Выяснилось, что отключить орбитальные стабилизаторы сами по себе не получится — ракатанцы рассчитывали, что верфь будет работать вечно, — однако она могла деактивировать охлаждающие системы, предназначенные для локализации возможного взрыва.

\- Значит, бомбы, - сказала она Бену за ланчем. - После обеда выкраду несколько.

Он кивнул, не поднимая глаз от тарелки.  
\- Что нужно от меня?  
\- Получить пароли доступа к нижним палубам от офицера безопасности. И найти способ дать мне исследовать орбитальные стабилизаторы снаружи, чтобы я могла определить, куда установить заряды, прежде чем мы начнем. У нас всего одна попытка, я не хочу полагаться только лишь на чертежи. 

Он поднял на нее взгляд.  
\- Ты хочешь выйти в открытый космос? Одна?   
Вот он: всплеск тревоги за нее - ощущение, к которому она сама, вероятно, никогда не привыкнет, - лишь слегка приглушенный тем фактом, что он сам тоже будет рядом. Рей не думала, что будет так ненавидеть эту новую неловкость между ними. 

\- Ну, очевидно, мне понадобится помощь, - она ткнула вилкой в горстку разваренных овощей. - Ты будешь моим центром управления. 

Элисия и Инура подошли, чтобы присоединиться к ним за столом - первая села рядом с Рей, вторая - рядом с Беном.   
\- Вы можете поверить, что по контракту нам пахать здесь еще год и 10 месяцев? - простонала Элисия. - Мне кажется, я тут уже _вечность_. 

\- Не ной, - одернула Инура. - Брат Зирас работал на базе Старкиллер - он уцелел, можете не переживать, - но это место было ожившим кошмаром, когда там хозяйничал старый добрый Кайло Рен.

Бен чуть не поперхнулся своей едой. Рей доблестно умудрилась удержать на лице нейтральное выражение. 

Элисия доверительно наклонилась ближе.  
\- О, я слышала об этом типе! Говорят, ужасный босс по всем параметрам. 

\- Он вечно крушил все вокруг, - продолжали Инура. - "За глаза" они называли его Дарт Истерик. 

" _Ох, крифф_ ", - подумала Рей, глядя, как пальцы Бена сжимаются вокруг ножа, который он держал в руке, - " _сейчас кто-то умрет..._ "

\- Полагаю, сведения о материальном ущербе были сильно преувеличены, - сухо сказал Бен. 

\- Да? - Инура бросила на него взгляд. - Ты знал его, Мэтт?  
\- Лично - нет, - "выплюнул" Бен. 

Рей пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы спрятать улыбку. И как он умудрялся ее смешить, даже когда между ними все так...?

\- А ты, Кира? - спросила Элисия. 

\- Слышала кое-что время от времени, - усмехнулась Рей, невольно задумываясь, всегда ли ей так нравились тонкие шутки "только для своих", или эту черту она переняла у Бена. - Видела его один раз - во сне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коронет](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора: Я не использовала доску на этот раз, а просто использовала оставшиеся квадраты - "ночь", "шлюзовая камера", "последний раз".

Их последняя ночь на Звездной Кузнице прошла в шлюзовой камере. Часы показывали полночь, и на корабле царила жутковатая тишина, пока Рей транслировала закольцованное изображение на одинокую камеру слежения, в то время как Бен извлекал энвиро-костюм из кладовой. На верфи таких было всего пара-тройка - все работы снаружи обычно выполняли дроиды, - но один достаточно неплохо подошел Рей. 

Бен приладил реактивный ранец ей на спину, затем закрепил на поясе страховочную петлю. Он работал быстро и молча: его руки быстро проверили герметичность ее костюма, удостоверились, что шлем был верно закреплен, после чего он открыл баллон с кислородом. Рей использовала Силу, чтобы ускорить процесс акклиматизации к чистому кислороду, и - поскольку иного выхода не было, а им нужно было общаться на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, - они открыли Связь. 

Та словно взревела, пробуждаясь к жизни - ошеломляющая и неистовая по своей силе, опутав обоих и словно притянув друг к другу. Точнее, попыталась это сделать: Рей осталась стоять там же, где и раньше, несмотря на то, что каждое нервное окончание, каждый инстинкт буквально кричали, умоляя ее подойти к нему ближе, коснуться, _почувствовать_ , больше, да, навсегда - ....

Бен аккуратно подтолкнул ее в сторону выхода.   
\- Она будет продолжать это делать, пока мы здесь, - пробормотал он. - Она питается остатками Темной энергии Кузницы, ты помнишь? Страсть и все такое. Не переживай на этот счет. - Его голос звучал печально. - Скоро все закончится. 

_Как ты и хотела_ , - мысль, всплывшая в его разуме, перетекла и к ней.

*

Здравый смысл говорил следующее: осмотреть орбитальные стабилизаторы, найти их наиболее уязвимые места, а затем быстро прошмыгнуть обратно в шлюз, минимизировав риск того, что кто-нибудь заметит ее, случайно выглянув в окно. Однако здравый смысл Рей в последнее время взял отгул. 

Она быстро и без проблем нашла и отметила точки установки зарядов, и начала свой обратный путь к Кузнице. Она не могла объяснить, зачем остановилась. Ракатанская верфь нависала над ней во всем своем древнем великолепии, четко вырисовываясь на фоне звезд. Где-то далеко внизу горело великое древнее Або - плавящаяся, раскаленная, кроваво-красная сфера, а где-то еще ниже виднелись неясные очертания миров Бесконечной Империи. И внезапно Рей почувствовала себя ничтожной - слишком маленькой, слишком юной, слишком хрупкой.

\- _Ты видишь это?_ \- спросила она Бена.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить напрямик, он "затянул" ее глубже в свой разум - совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы она сама смогла ощутить его трепет при виде космического пейзажа, открывающегося перед ее глазами. Рей "прижалась" к Бену как можно крепче - к этому знакомому ощущению, сопровождающему ее, пока она висит где-то в безвоздушном пространстве. И чем дольше она за него держалась, тем менее одиноко себя ощущала. 

_Я тоже был одинок_. - Вероятно, он не собирался передавать ей эту мысль, но при виде необъятных просторов перед их глазами, Связь словно стала еще крепче, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. - _Всю мою жизнь я был одинок. А потом появилась ты._

Миллионы созвездий танцевали перед Рей, озаряя ее своим серебристым светом, мерцая, словно капли дождя на бесконечном покрывале тьмы. Она была восхищена, испугана - и ощущала безмерную усталость. И не смогла удержаться от мысли:  
 _Так что все это значит?_ , - и пожалела о своих словах, как только они передались ему.

Но Бен не замкнулся, и не бросил в ответ саркастичную ремарку, как, она боялась, он сделает - как он чаще всего поступал все эти годы всякий раз, когда она случайно проявляла собственную уязвимость. Вместо этого Рей увидела, как он встает и прижимается пальцами к стеклу, протягивая к ней руку. Для него она выглядела не более чем песчинкой - далекой, сияющей среди бескрайних пустошей звезд. И все же впервые она почувствовала, как еще одна из его "стен" рушится, впуская ее в его вселенную.

 _Вернись_ , - умолял он. - _Вернись ко мне, и я покажу тебе_.

  
*

Они запланировали взрыв на утро, когда все будут идти в столовую - легче будет всех эвакуировать. До рассвета оставалось еще добрых 5 часов, но они все равно бежали в ее комнату, которая была ближе, чем его. Бен поцеловал Рей, как только она вернулась в шлюз и сняла шлем, и продолжал иной раз "воровать" поцелуи, пока они мчались по пустым коридорам.   
Рей ощущала странную, головокружительную легкость - Связь вздыхала всякий раз, когда он прижимал ее к стене, и его губы находили ее в темноте. " _Не сомневайся, не думай_ ", - повторяла она себе, пока вела его к своей двери - его рука крепко держалась за ее рукав. - " _Это последний раз. Завтра мы вернемся в Сопротивление, и все станет как раньше. Только еще одна ночь - это все, о чем я прошу_ ". Они спотыкаясь влетели в ее комнату, срывая друг с друга одежду. Дрожь в ее теле еще больше усиливалась его собственным адреналином. " __Ты уже никогда не будешь со мной вот так_ _ ". Рей не знала, кому из них принадлежала эта мысль, но это и не имело значения - это была правда.

Рей упала на постель, и Бен последовал за ней. Рей думала, что на этот раз все будет как всегда - столь же лихорадочно торопливо, сходя с ума от похоти, но вместо этого - 

\- вместо этого...

Губы Бена нежно рисовали дорожку от ее виска к щеке, от щеки - к впадинке у горла. Ее пальцы неуверенно играли с его волосами и очерчивали краешек его уха, когда губы Бена коснулись ее груди. У нее вырвался прерывистый вдох, а его губы уже переместились ниже, покрывая поцелуями ее живот, ноги, внутреннюю сторону бедер. Верхнее освещение было погашено, единственным источником света оставались россыпи звезд, сиявшие на темном небосклоне сквозь маленькое окно над их головами. Рей опустила взгляд на Бена, любуясь очертаниями его плеч, отливавшими серебром, трепетанием иссиня-черных ресниц, когда он закрыл глаза и припал ртом там, где ей это было нужно. Изощренная игра его мягких губ и умелого языка - и она забыла обо всем, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу и выгибаясь на простыне. _Ты был создан для этого_ , подумала Рей, и почувствовала, как он улыбнулся, услышав ее сквозь Связь. По какой-то причине мысленный образ улыбающегося Бена неожиданно резко приблизил ее к оргазму, но она удержалась, пока не желая, чтобы это заканчивалось. И хотя она понимала, что он без особенных затруднений сможет возбудить ее вновь, в эту ночь что-то было иначе. Она _жаждала_ оказаться в его руках. 

Преимущество Уз - ей ничего не нужно говорить вслух. Он поднялся вверх вдоль ее тела, прикасаясь к ней как можно более бережно. Сейчас, в таком свете, он казался призраком - прекрасным и одновременно пугающим. Она чувствовала свой вкус на его губах, когда он поцеловал ее - странное, очень интимное ощущение - и "слушала" все, что он чувствует. Связь пульсировала между ними, связывая обоих шипящей электрической петлей желания. _Ты мне нужна..._ , пробормотал Бен, касаясь ее щеки своей большой ладонью, глядя на нее сверху вниз своими печальными глазами.   
_Я здесь_ , ответила Рей, обхватывая рукой его возбужденный член. Она успела услышать тоску в его ответных словах - _...Но не в том смысле, в котором мне хочется, и совсем ненадолго..._ , - когда он вошел в нее, заполняя всю целиком, сливаясь с ней в одно целое. Его тело целиком накрывало ее, пока они двигались вместе так восхитительно неспешно: бедра двигались навстречу друг другу, дыхание смешивалось, Связь "пела". После Рей сможет вспоминать произошедшее только ощущениями звука и света: как если бы Сила колыхала ветром заросли тростника, или солнечный свет отражался на воде; как нежное, мелодичное пение звезд, падающих с темных небес. _Мне не страшно_ , подумала она, прижимаясь лицом к шее Бена, _я чувствую себя в безопасности_.   
_Так и есть_ , пообещал он, еще крепче обнимая ее. _Ты в безопасности, я_ клянусь _тебе..._  
И ей хотелось сказать ему, что люди не должны говорить таких вещей, что будущее туманно и зыбко, что однажды они могут проснуться и уже не чувствовать этого. Но трудно было оставаться рассудительной, - трудно было помнить об этом, - когда она была в его разуме, ощущая его уважение и благоговение; чувствуя все, что он ощущает от каждого ее прикосновения, жеста, слова... И страх сковал ее - пустота и холод прорвались сквозь жар возбуждения, и она попыталась перевернуться, перекатиться на живот и дать ему взять ее сзади, как они делали это всегда. Но не смогла, будучи прижатой к нему - его руки лежали на ее бедрах, словно умоляя остаться. _Доверься мне, пожалуйста, доверься мне..._ , прошептал он сквозь Узы, и Рей в отчаянии и смущении откинулась на подушки, ведь она ему доверяла, _действительно_ доверяла, но все же...

\- Жестче, - пробормотала она, убыстряя движение своих бедер, надеясь, что Бен поддастся. Так все должно быть, жестко, быстро, по-животному. Просто секс. Просто что-то, что она могла списать на физическую потребность. 

Но Бен помотал головой и склонился, чтобы коснуться ее подбородка, чтобы захватить ее губы поцелуем, который, невзирая на всю его свирепость, был столь неторопливым, искренним, нежным, что разбил ей сердце. Это не был "просто секс". Он занимался с ней любовью, говоря на языке губ, рук, и неспешных, благоговейных движений, накатывавших, словно волны, и Узы сияли ослепительным крещендо Света повсюду, где его кожа соприкасалась с ее. 

Рей заметила это: страсть была частью Темной стороны, но вся комната была наполнена Светом. Он был в глазах Бена, в крови, бегущей по ее венам; в том, как он вновь и вновь шептал ее имя; в том, как ее пальцы скользили по его спине, вцепляясь в его бедра. Ее оргазм пронзил все тело, волна удовольствия накрыла ее мягко и нежно, столь резко контрастируя со всем, что так непросто доставалось ей в жизни. Он поднял голову от ее плеча, чтобы видеть ее лицо, и Рей увидела себя такой, какой видел ее в этот момент Бен - в свете звезд, с трепещущими ресницами, приоткрытыми губами, выгнутой шеей. Она чувствовала себя уязвимой, это правда, - и, в тоже время, прекрасной. Он думал, что каждая ее частичка прекрасна, со всеми ее острыми краями и шероховатостями.

Вскоре и Бен последовал за ней, его оргазм отразился сквозь Связь, усиливая ее собственные ощущения, до тех пор, пока мир не окутало теплым сиянием. Он упал на нее сверху, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы, его тяжелое дыхание опаляло ее ключицы. Бен закрыл глаза, уже мысленно готовя себя к ее неминуемому побегу и стараясь насладиться моментом как можно дольше. Рей видела все это сквозь Узы, и наконец поняла, что делала с ним - как все ее поступки сводили его с ума все последние недели, как его надежды, разбиваясь, всякий раз становились только крепче, потому что он был единственным человеком в галактике, кто был столь же упрям, сколь и она. 

Даже сейчас, когда они лежали вместе, "дыша" друг другом, он уже начал формулировать извинения. Рей нахмурилась, улавливая его мысли - Бен боялся, что заставил ее оставаться в этой позиции, когда ей хотелось отвернуться. Боялся, что заставил ее отдать что-то, чего ей давать не хотелось.   
Рей успокаивающе провела рукой по его спине, вспоминая, как позволила ему видеть ее - позволила другому человеку наблюдать ее в самом открытом и уязвимом состоянии.   
\- Я хотела, чтобы впервые это было с кем-то, кто меня любит, - сказала она вслух. Ее голос разрушил тишину, и Рей ощутила стаккато его сердца, бьющегося рядом с ее собственным. - Я рада, что это был ты.

*

Для столь громоздкого и древнего сооружения Звездная Кузница пала за считанные мгновения. 

Выскользнув в ранние предутренние часы, чтобы установить заряды на орбитальных стабилизаторах, Рей затем понеслась к мейнфрейму на нижних палубах, использовав код, который Бен выкрал у одного из офицеров. Пока ее пальцы быстро вводили команды, отключающие охладительную систему, несколькими этажами выше Бен дернул сигнал тревоги. Сирены взвыли на всю Кузницу, и вскоре дополнились топотом тысяч человек, бегущих в сторону ангаров. Рей задержалась насколько было возможно, прежде чем активировать дистанционный детонатор. 

Взрывы грохотали в вакууме, в то время как орбитальные стабилизаторы разлетались на части - верфь содрогалась с каждым ударом. Постепенно строение начало наклоняться набок, притягиваемое гравитационным полем солнца под собой. С гулкими стонами, хором скрипов, треском и звоном, последнее великое сооружение времен Бесконечной Империи рухнуло в расплавленную бездну, поглощенное яростными всполохами красно-золотого пламени Або. 

Рей и Бен не остались полюбоваться. Они уже были на ракатанском корветте, который украли во время хаоса в ангарах, присоединяясь к вихрю кораблей, покидающих Кузницу, и направляясь к гипертрассам.

*

Путешествие из системы Лехон к зеленому миру Ди'Куара займет около девяноста шести часов, если они не будут нигде останавливаться. Первое время они провели в молчании, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга, пока за иллюминаторами мерцали пролетающие звезды.

Наконец Рей перевела корабль в режим автопилота и развернулась лицом к Бену. Он уже давно снял парик и очки, и сейчас его золотисто-карие глаза неуверенно поглядывали на нее из-под темных прядей волос, упавших на лицо.   
Рей была в своем спокойном отстраненном состоянии, которое всегда ощущала после завершения миссии. Часть ее не могла поверить, что все наконец осталось позади, и все же произошедшее на Звездной Кузнице уже ощущалось так, будто случилось с кем-то другим.

\- Как думаешь, они все успели выбраться? - спросила она. Они видели как Элисия, Инура, Каран и еще несколько знакомых садились в шаттлы, но вот остальные...  
Бен наклонился вперед, уменьшив расстояние между их креслами, и взял ее ладонь в свои.   
\- Я думаю, - произнес он, - что мы на один шаг ближе к концу войны. Что скоро больше не будет потерянных жизней.   
Рей кивнула, прикусив губу. А потом позволила себе маленькую улыбку помимо собственной воли.  
\- Я _знаю_ , что это было дабы его успокоить и заставить сесть в шаттл, но все равно не могу поверить, что ты _врезал_ Тремблаю.   
\- Это было неизбежно. Я просто сделал ему одолжение.   
\- Ну, если это успокоит твою совесть, - поддразнила Рей, сжимая его руку. Бен одарил ее тенью улыбки, и она отважилась придвинуться ближе. Теперь, когда они наконец сбежали из тьмы Звездной Кузницы, она чувствовала себя куда увереннее, чем за все последнее время. Решительней. Отважней. - Хочешь сыграть в правду или желание?

Выражение лица Бена смягчилось. Он поцеловал ее запястье с внутренней стороны.  
\- Правду.   
Рей сделала глубокий вдох.   
\- Во время моей космической прогулки, ты сказал, что со мной ты чувствуешь себя менее одиноко. Но ты так долго делал вид, будто ненавидишь мысль о том, чтобы открыть Связь. Почему?  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - серьезно и капельку торжественно ответил он. - Любил уже давно. Наши отношения были такими враждебными - я боялся, что если ты вдруг заметишь мои настоящие чувства, тебе станет противно. Я не смог бы этого вынести. Это было не потому, что я ненавидел идею Связи, или тебя. Совсем напротив, на самом деле.   
Рей кивнула.  
\- Ладно. Правда.   
\- Почему ты плачешь? - тут же бросил Бен.   
\- _Заткнись_ , ничего я _не_ плачу, - шмыгнула носом Рей, и Бен рассмеялся хриплым, завораживающим смехом человека, который не привык это делать, одновременно выдергивая ее из кресла и усаживая себе на колени.   
\- Правда, - сказал он, целуя ее в макушку.   
\- Так все это было на самом деле? - она зарылась лицом в его груди, прижимаясь к нему еще крепче. Нежности, маленькие прикосновения, и то, как ты позволял мне забрать у тебя десерт?  
\- Более чем, - подтвердил он. - Я - не великий стратег, _кьяр'ика_. Когда ты призналась, что тебя тоже тянет ко мне, я тут же "выбросил флаг". Я так... надеялся, за неимением более подходящего слова. Я думал, что приведу тебя к мысли о "нас", ничего не спрашивая.   
\- Не то, чтобы я могла понять все твои намеки, - пробурчала она. - Никто не любил меня прежде, Бен. Я не знаю, как это должно ощущаться. Вот почему я продолжала тебя отталкивать. 

Он приподнял ее подбородок и прижался губами к уголку ее рта.   
\- Я тоже никогда не любил прежде, - пробормотал он. - Ты пугаешь меня до ужаса. 

Она не смогла удержаться:  
\- Боги, как же низко пал Дарт Истерик...

Он ошеломленно умолк. А затем...  
\- _Ты маленькая_...  
Быстрая, словно молния, Рей спрыгнула с его колен и постаралась отскочить на безопасное расстояние. Но Бен через секунду уже был на ногах, а в маленькой кабине негде было прятаться. К тому моменту, как он загнал ее в угол, сверкая глазами, она сгибалась пополам от смеха.  
\- Полагаю, моя очередь спрашивать, - сказал он, кладя руки на стены по обе стороны от ее тела. - Правда или желание?  
Рей непонимающе взглянула на него. _Должно быть, вот как ощущается любовь. Может быть._ Мысль ускользнула сквозь Связь, и глаза Бена расширились, когда он ее услышал. Он улыбнулся - одной из своих редких искренних улыбок. И как это было прекрасно... Какое драгоценное, чудесное зрелище...

\- Желание, - вдохнула Рей. 

Продолжая улыбаться, Бен склонился к ней так, что его губы почти коснулись ее. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловала. 

И, улыбаясь, она это сделала. А потом повторила снова, и снова, и снова...


End file.
